Pokemon: Eliza's Story
by Runa Isami
Summary: Meet Eliza Elm, a teenager that decides to travel to Sinoh and become a coordinator. While traveling she meets a guy with a secret past that may tear friendships apart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Crash in Sinoh! Eliza Arrives!

Eliza Elm, age 16, was returning from her journey in the Hoen Region. She has been traveling from her home in Johto ever since she was 10 years old after receving her first Pokemon, a Totodile named Splash, from her uncle, Professor Elm. She flew to his lab in Newbark Town on her Pidgeot's back.

Her uncle was watching from the window and came outside and said, "Welcome home Eliza! I bet your journey was a great one in the Hoen Region!"

"Yeah, it was." She said with a sigh.

"What's with the sigh? I bet it was fun especially with the interesting Pokemon even with the ones you sent back to me." He said.

"Well, it is nothing. Return Wind!" she exclaimed as she held out a Pokeball and her Pidgeot was returned.

Th both of them went inside and her Feraligatr saw her and came over to welcome her.

"Hey Splash! I bet uncle has been taking care of you as usual!" she exclaimed.

"Splash has been enjoying his days especially your Squirtle, Shells, from Kanto, and I bet your Hoen starter enjoyed your company, what was it again?" Elm asked.

"I decided on a fire type when I visited Birch, I chose Torchick and now it's a Blazeken." She answered.

"Amazing! I would like to look at it and also your five or shall I say four since you did call me to transfer Wind as a switch for your Mightyena." Elm said.

"Yeah, how is mom doing by the way back home?" she asked.

"She's doing fine. I think you should call her and tell her that you got back." He said as Eliza handed him her Pokeballs with her Pokemon.

She nodded and went over to the phone and called her mother.

"That's great that you returned!" her mother exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was even able to catch a lot of Pokemon while I was in Hoen." Eliza told her mother.

"Yeah, your uncle called me everytime your new Pokemon got transferred to his lab. He even called me about the Mightyena." Her mother said.

"That is uncle for you." Eliza said.

"By the way, I don't know if your uncle told you that there is a new region for trainers and it is known as the Sinoh Region. There are also new gyms and badges." Her mother said.

Eliza sighed and said, "I don't know if I am going to do anymore gym battles."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Every region I've been to has been nothing but gym battle after gym battle! I want to do something different." She answered.

"There is something else you can do, ask your uncle about it." Her mother said.

"Really? Maybe I should. Thanks mom, say hey to Jonathan for me alright?" Eliza said.

"Sure!" she exclaimed.

Eliza hung up and went to find her uncle where he was looking over her Delcaty.

"This is amazing! I never thought you would breed a great Pokemon!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I learned from the best I guess. My mother told me about a new region." Eliza said.

"Oh the Sinoh Region, it is a pretty big region around here and I send the trainers that come back there so they can meet new Pokemon and get more badges since there are a lot of new battles awaiting there!" Elm exclaimed.

"What if I don't want to do anymore gym battles?" she asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well, my mother told me that there are other things to do besides gym battles." Eliza said.

"Yes there is actually, I was told about this by one of the trainers that switched from gym battles when she was in Hoen, she decided to go for Contests instead. Instead of badges, trainers receive ribbons and when they get enough they can compete in the Grand Festival! Is this what you want to do?" he asked.

"Of course! You said Sinoh right? I will take Wind with me and fly there now!" she exclaimed.

"Very well then, good luck and here are more Pokeballs and also I updated your Pokedex so you will be able to get new information and you still have my number in the PokeGear?" he asked.

"Of course!" she exclaimed.

"Well, good luck." He said and handed her things.

She took them and took her Pidgeot back and then went outside and got on Wind's back and flew off.

In Solaceon Town in Sinoh, Rusty was in the tower in the forest with his Raichu, Sparkplug, looking out for any storm clouds that maybe forming. He had news reports about bad storms forming around the region and that some of them maybe heading towards Solaceon.

"No clouds yet Sparkplug, that is a very good sign so far." He said.

"Rai Rai!" Sparkplug exclaimed.

"Hey Rusty!" he heard and looked out and saw one of the Solaceon rangers call out.

"What is it Stella?" he called down.

"Anything out there?" she asked.

"No sign of anything yet, once I see clouds, I will warn the town!" he answered.

"Good! We don't want the town have no warning like Celeste did!" Stella exclaimed and left.

"Yeah, since that happened, they had to close down the Spirit Tower to trainers that come to this region." He said and put the binoculars back up to his eyes and Sparkplug did the same After an hour, he looked at the horizon again after having dinner and saw storm clouds.

"Oh no, that means we will be having bad weather." He said and felt a strong breeze blow by and then he saw a spot in the sky and looked over with his binoculars and saw a girl on the back of a Pidgeot. "A trainer flying on a Pidgeot's back? What brings her here at a time like this? I better make sure she lands somewhere safely! Sparkplug return!"

He took out his Pokeball and returned Sparkplug and took out another and went down the tower's ladder and yelled, "Go Breeze!"

A Starraptor came out and got on its back and said, "Breeze, there is a trainer flying close to those storm clouds and we need to lead her away from them!"

"Starraptor!" Breeze exclaimed and took off and headed towards the Pidgeot.

Eliza and Wind were flying around when they felt a very strong wind come at them and they screamed.

"What was that?" Eliza asked and then noticed some of the clouds around her getting dark and becoming a little sinister.

"I don't like this! Not only that, I don't know where we are either, I hope we are Sinoh already and over a town!" Eliza exclaimed.

They heard thunder as Wind flew a little more and then they heard someone shout, "Hey!"

She looked and saw a guy with long hair and bandanna done in bandit style with ranger-like clothing on flying on a strange Pokemon.

"Hey, what is it?" she yelled back.

"You need to land right now! There is a storm coming to Solaceon!"

"Solaceon? Is that a town in Sinoh?"

"Yeah, you're flying right over it! You should land or your Pidgeot will get caught up in this storm!" he yelled.

"Then tell me where to land if you know where we are!" she yelled back and then a thunder clap hit right next to her and Wind and they ended up falling from the sky and screamed.

"Oh no!" Rusty exclaimed and flew after her.

On the ground, Eliza opened her eyes and found herself in the bushes that she and Wind ended up crashing in. She sat up and felt her arm hurting and cringed in pain and said, "Damn it…"

She looked around and saw her Pidgeot on the ground knocked out and ran over.

"Wind!"

She looked at him and saw that the wing had a big bruise.

"Wind…"

She heard a flap and then turned to see the guy land nearby and he got off and yelled, "Return Breeze!"

She saw the Pokemon return and asked, "What was that?"

She took out the Pokedex and tried to get the info and it started to speak but heard the voice coming in and out.

"damn, don't tell me that I broke it!"

"Arre you alright?" she heard the guy ask.

"No, my Pidgeot is hurt and so am I! Not only that my Pokedex is broken after I landed or shall I say crashed!" she answered.

"Okay, at least you're alive, that is good." The guy said and walked over and examined Wind. "We need to gget back to Solaceon in order to get it treated."

They heard the thunder again and she cringed from the noise.

"It looks like we can't get back before it hits. I guess I have to pitch a tent for the night." The guy said.

"Tell me something, what's with the clothes?" Eliza asked.

"Oh, I am a Pokemon Ranger here in Sinoh, there are a lot around here." He answered. "Now return your Pokemon to your Pokeball and get into the tent when I pitched it."

She nodded and did as she was told.

The rain started to fall and hardd when she came in. She looked at her broken Pokedex and sighed and said, "I just got thisup.

"Thanks for helping uh…what is your name?" Eliza asked.

"The name's Rusty and the Pokemon you saw was my Staraptor, Breeze. I guess you are new to this region. Where did you come from?" he asked.

"The Johto region, I guess I will tell you who I am, I am Eliza Elm. I am the niece of Proffessor Elm."

"He sounds familiar, I never been in that region."

"Which one?"

He was silent and then said, "I don't remember. I better get rready for sleep."

She nodded and she took out her sleeping bag and unrolled it. She took one last look at her Pokedex and sighed and said, "I can't believe that I broke it after one update."

Rusty put the lantern out and they went to sleep.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, welcome to my newest fic! This is my very first Pokemon fic that I posted on here. I liked Pokemon for a few years and now only play the games since the series got repetitive after Advanced came around. What's the with the fic then? Well, when I got Soul Silver, I started thinking up the story for it. I was going to give Eliza a different name but then Wild Thornberries came into my head. (I know, old school!) Not only that, since Oak had a grandson, I know that Elm has a son but according to Silver and Gold, he has a young son, why not have a niece instead? Not only that, the name Eliza elm fits together. And with Rusty on the other hand, I thought it would nice to have a guy that is not Ash for once. Since we all know Ash's story from all the way from Kanto all the way to Sinoh. And of course Rusty has a mysterious past you will learn later on. Well, I guess I should leave it at that and you will meet other characters in this, so stay tuned!dated."

"I guess you have to see Professor Rowan in Twinleaf Town." The guy said as he took out his first aid. "Now show me where it hurts."

She did and he started to bandage her arm.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A Trip To See Rowan

Rusty tossed and turned in his sleeping bag the next morning and finally woke up and saw light come through the tent.

"Morning already?" he asked.

He looked over and saw Eliza's sleeping bag empty and went outside to find her with his co-workers and eating with them around a built fire.

"Eliza." He said.

She turned and said, "Hey Rusty, I thought you would never get up. How are you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When I woke up, you were tossing and turning and also saying the word "No" in your sleep. I didn't want to wake you and came out and found other rangers like you cleaning up the debris and rescuing injured Pokemon. They even helped me by rebandaging my arm and they will be taking me to the Pokemon Center so Nurse Joy would take a look at Wind." She answered.

"That's good." Rusty said.

Stella walked over and said, "Good work Rusty, you helped out a new trainer when she was in danger."

"Thanks Stella." He said as he pulled his bandanna back on.

"You should head back into town with her and make sure she is okay." Stella told him.

He nodded and then he ate some of the food that was cooked and unpitched his tent as Eliza put her sleeping bag back into her pack. The both of them followed some of the other rangers back to Solaceon where they saw some of the citizens cleaning up from the storm the previous evening. They found the Pokemon center and went inside to find some of the rangers bringing more and more injured and misplaced Pokemon until the damage in the woods was cleaned up and cleared away so they can be released back into the wild.

"Man, this is sure packed!" they heard and tthey saw a boy and a girl with red hair and wearing outfits that look almost alike.

"Hey Marty and Maritza." Rusty said.

"Rusty? I thought you were still working and where were you during the night? I went to check and see if you were alright and prepared for the storm." Maritza said.

"sorry, I was helping a new trainer out, she crashed outside on the northern trail." He told her.

"I see," she said and saw Eliza. "is this her?"

"Yep, Maritza, Marty, this is Eliza Elm." He answered.

"Elm? You mean the Professor Elm!" Marty exclaimed.

"Yeah, he is my uncle." She answered.

"Wow! I never thought that I would meet Elm's niece!" Marty exclaimed.

"Sorry about my twin brother, he gets really excited when it comes to the different professors that are pretty famous especially with Professorr Oak in Kanto." Maritza told her.

"It's okay, when I tell people that he is my uncle they sometimes get like that." She told her.

"Hey Eliza, didn't you need your Pidgeot looked at?" Rusty asked.

"Oh yeah, is the nurse free?" Eliza asked.

"She should be." Rusty answered and the both of them headed towards the counter.

Maritza noticed her brother was still in his surprised mode and said, "Damn it Marty, you should breathe once in a while."

He breathed and said, "Sorry sis, I get like this when it comes to that."

"I know, you even almost peed your pants when we met Rowan for our starter Pokemon." She said.

Nurse Joy looked over Wind and got back to eliza after bandaging his wing.

"I'm sorry Eliza, your Pidgeot won't be able to fly for a while." She told Eliza.

"Oh." Eliza said.

"You should send it back to Elm and try to catch another flying Pokemon while you're in Sinoh or get one of your other flying types if you have any." Nurse Joy said.

"What about my Pokedex? I ended up landing on it and breaking it." Eliza asked.

"You have to visit Professor Rowan in Little Root Town." She answered.

"Oh, I see. Here I go again." Eliza said

"What do you mean by that?" Rusty asked.

"On every journey, I end up seeing the professor of the region and they tell me that there are gyms here and there and now my journey starts off different here and now I have to see the professor all because of a new Pokedex I have to get." She answered.

"And you think Rowan will give you the gym speech like in the other regions?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah, especially when I hear that there contests here." Eliza said.

"We still had to see Rowan." They heard Marty say.

"What do you mean?" Eliza asked.

"Even though we are contest coordinators, we still see and contact Professor Rowan time to time especially with Pokemon we have caught while we travel from city to city, so it's the same for both contest coordinators and trainers that are seeking gym battles." Maritza told her.

"I thought I had to just go straight to a Pokemon Center to do everything." Eliza said.

"For a professor's niece you sure are a newbie to most things." Marty said.

"Since you're going to Rowan's, maybe I should have you fly with me." Rusty told Eliza.

"You sure?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, I am. I think Breeze will like you." Rusty answered.

"Fine, it would help since Wind is out of use. I can even contact uncle once we get there so I can return him to him." Eliza said as he took the Pokeball back.

"Which is a good idea." Marty said.

"Yeah, the phones are down for the mean time, have a safe trip out there." Maritza told the both of them and she and her brother went to see Nurse Joy.

Outside, rusty called out Breeze and the both of them got on his back and they flew off and headed towards Little Root Town.

In Little Root, Professor Rowan was reading notes when his assistant came and said, "Professor, some trainers have arrived on the back of a Staraptor!"

"Hmm?" rowan asked and went outside and saw a boy returning his Staraptor to his Pokeball. He also saw a girl with him that he sort of recognized the looks. "My, looks like I have a Elm look alike."

"Huh?" Eliza asked and saw him. "Who the hell is this old guy?"

"Excuse me? Who taught you manners young lady? I am Profesor Rowan."

"What? You're rowan?" she asked.

"Yep, Professor I am Rusty McLane and this is my friend Eliza Elm and she came here about her broken Pokedex."

"Oh really? Elm, I thought he had a son." Rowan said.

"I am his niece actually. He sent me here because it would be a new experience for me and not only that, I want to be a coordinator." Eliza answered.

"I see, then come on in! I will gladly look at your Pokedex and see what is going on." Rowan said and lead them into his lab.

They went inside and Eliza explained about what happened to her Pokedex when she arrived in Sinoh the day before. He took it and started to work on it while Eliza and Rusty went to where a phone was so Eliza could call her uncle.

He answered the phone and said, "eliza! I am so glad you called! Did you get to Sinoh okay? Are you alright? Who is that boy with you?"

"Calm down uncle! You act like my mom when she ggets flustered. I am fine, well for a few bruises and a hurt arm and well…"

"Hmm?" elm asked.

"I ended up crashing when I got here all thanks to a storm and well Wind ended up getting hurt. I have to send him back." She answered.

"I see, at least Splash didn't get hurt since you took him with you." Elm said and felt something hit him and looked down. "Sparkle!"

"Uncle, did she shock you again?" she asked as she saw him pick up a spiky eared Pichu from the floor and brought it into focus.

"Yes, she has been doing that for a while ever since you brought her home. I thought you tried disciplining it?"

"I did and it was able to follow what I say, but now she is not liking you much or something."

"Why not you trade Wind for Sparkle? I don't know if my heart will stop all thanks to her zaps." Elm said.

She nodded and then put the ball with Wind in the Pokeball transfer system and saw it vanish and a new one appear in its place. The ball opened and Sparkle appeared.

"Pichu!"

"Hey there Sparkle!" Eliza exclaimed as she picked her up. "Okay uncle, I got her."

"good, I will be taking care of Wind for now. Be careful out there." Elm said as he hung up.

"Looks like you have a real job to do. By the way, how many Pokemon did you bring?" rusty asked.

"Well, I did bring Wind, which was my flying Pokemon until he broke his wing but now it's Sparkle, my Feraligatr, Splash, and Blastoise, Shells."

"Only three? I guess you want to make room for newer ones."

"Yeah." She answered.

Rowan came over and said, "I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Eliza asked.

"Your Pokedex has been squashed and the lense where it shows the Pokemon on the screen was damaged, but I do have some good news where I transferred your old dex's information on this new one. You will be seeing a lot of new Pokemon while you are out training especially when you are at the contests." Rowan said.

"Thanks." She said and noticed Sparkle was gone. "Where is Sparkle?"

"Professor!" the assistant yelled.

"What is it?" Rowan asked.

"A Pichu is out attacking one of the starter Pokemon!"

They all ran outside to see Sparkle attacking Turtwigs and Eliza yelled out, "Sparkle no!"

Sparkle tackled it again and the Turtwig retaliated with razor leaf while the other used vine whip.

"I better help! Go Breeze!" Rusty yelled and his Staraptorr came out. "Help Eliza's Sparkle by using close combat on the Turtwig that used razor leaf!"

Breeze hit one of them and the other went after Sparkle and Eliza yelled, "No Sparkle! Use volt tackle!"

Sparkle didn't hear her.

"Crap! Then go Shells!" Eliza yelled and threw her Pokeball and her Blastoise came out. "Now use hydro pump!"

Shells' cannons came out and shot out its attack and hit the other Turtwig.

"Now catch one of them!" Eliza heard Rowan yell.

"What?" she asked.

"One of them will be going after your Pichu again, do it now!" Rowan exclaimed.

She nodded and took out one of the Pokeballs her uncle gave her before she left and yelled, "Go Pokeball!"

It hit one of the Turtwigs and caught it.

"Way to go!" Rowan exclaimed.

"Look out you two, the other one is coming aafter your two Pokemon!" the assistant yelled.

Rusty saw it charging at Breeze and yelled, "Breeze use close combat again!"

Breeze did so and hit Turtwig.

"I will catch this one! Go Pokeball!" he yelled and threw one at it and caught it. "Looks like we both caught a Turtwig."

Eliza nodded and took out the balls that held Sparkle and Shells and called out, "Return Sparkle and Shells!"

"What are you calling the Turtwig by?" Rowan asked.

"Twiggy, what about you?" she asked.

"Leafy." He answered.

"Well, you two have saved us from a major situation. I guess the new trainers will have to come tomorrow for their new Pokemon. You will enjoy Sinoh Eliza, just train hard and compete well." Rowan said and went back to his lab.

"Well, I guess this journey here was not so much of a waste." Eliza said.

Rusty nodded..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Back to Solaceon and the Start of Contest Training!

Maritza was watching out for Breeze that evening and saw them flying from the West.

"There they are!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, it took them a while to get back." Marty said.

"I guess they got into trouble on the way or something. Let's go and see them." She said.

They left their house and headed towards the area of town where Rusty and Eliza will be landing. Once they landed, Rusty got off first and helped Eliza off of Breeze and then returned Breeze to his Pokeball.

"Hey!" they heard and turned to see both Marty and Maritza run over.

"Hey!" Rusty yelled back.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Maritza asked.

"Yeah, not only that I caught one of the starters!" Eliza answered.

"Huh? How did that happen?" Marty asked.

Eliza told them about what happened at Rowan's lab and shown them Twiggy.

"Aw, a Turtwig!" Maritza exclaimed.

"I guess this might count as your starter here even though you had to catch it all because of your Pichu." Marty said.

"Yeah, I guess, I thought I would end up with another water starter since I normally go for those except when I was Hoen I ended up with a Torchick." She told them.

"I guess I am not the only one who started off with a water type then." Maritza said.

"Yeah, she started off with Piplup while I started off with Chimchar." Marty said.

"Now that I got my Pokedex and my newest Pokemon and one of my others switched, bring on the contests!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Uh Eliza, do you know how a contest actually runs?" Rusty asked.

"Uh…um…no." she answered.

"Figures!" Maritza said.

"A contest runs as follows, first the trainer goes through a round where they show off their Pokemon that they are competing with move and they get points for it." Marty explained.

"Depending on your score that you received in the first round, you get to move onto the battle round where you go against a trainer and fight in a timed battle. You lose points with each hit that an opponent inflicts on the Pokemon the trainer has and if they lose them all or depending on how many left after time runs out, they either win if they have more than the opponent or the opponent wins in vice versa." Maritza explained.

"It is like a gym battle then." Eliza said.

"Not really, it is more of depending on how your presentation and companionship you have with your Pokemon and you get ribbons instead of badges." Rusty told her.

"I guess you guys competed." Eliza said.

"I tried it once with Sparkplug and he didn't enjoy it well especially when I tried to use an attack he didn't know well, so I went to become a ranger instead." Rusty answered.

"Actually me and Maritza compete and we didn't get to the Grand Festival because of a disqualification on my part." Marty answered.

"I see, I guess I have to try and train for it then. When and where is it?" Eliza asked.

"There is one in a few weeks in Hearthome, which is a few miles away if we take it by flight or by bike." Marty answered.

"I guess by flight is out of question since Wind is back in Johto." Eliza said.

"You can catch your own Starly and train it to evolve into a Staraptor and until then fly with me on Breeze's back." Rusty told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course, you can count on me." Rusty answered.

"I guess that settles it then! I will catch a Starly!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Tomorrow will be another catch for you." Maritza said.

She nodded.

They went their separate ways with Eliza heading for the Pokemon Center to spend the night there. The next day, she met up with the twins, which they told her that Rusty was at the ranger station working.

"So, you want to find a Starly? It is an easy one. We have to head for the route that leads towards Hearthome for it." Marty said as they walked.

"why not head for the North for one?" Eliza asked.

"It has more of a hill leading towards Celestic and Veilstone." Marty answered.

"No wonder I saw a hill when I walked to town with Rusty." Eliza said.

They arrived on the route and went into the grass where they waited and looked for a Starly. They found a few Bidoofs and Bibarrels where Eliza used her Dex to get the information.

"They kind of remind me of the Ratatas back in the other regions." Eliza said.

"Well, we had no luck here let's head for another area." Maritza said and they headed to another grassy area where they saw a Starly land on a tree branch. "It's your chance Eliza."

She nodded and went out and sent out Sparkle and yelled, "Use thunderbolt Sparkle!"

Sparkle used her attack and the Starly flew out of the tree and flew at Sparkle and tried to hit her.

"Use agility!"

Sparkle did and Eliza yelled, "Now volt tackle!"

Sparkle charged at the Starly and used the attack and took it down.

"Go Pokeball!" Eliza yelled and threw the ball and caught the Starly. "Yes! I caught it!'

"Wow, I never thought I would see a Pichu with spiky ears!" Marty exclaimed.

"it is so cute!" Maritza exclaimed as she walked over and was about to hug Sparkle but she got zapped. "ow! What the hell was that for!"

"Well, Sparkle is good in battle but after being with my uncle for a while, she seems to zap anything or anyone. Now you know how I was able to get Twiggy." Eliza answered as she picked up Sparkle.

"At least you were able to use her to get a Starly with her." Marty said.

"Speaking of Pokemon, which one will you use to enter the Hearthome contest?" Maritza asked.

"I am not sure, my twoadvanced Pokemon are pretty good and there are my other three especially with the two new ones." Eliza answered.

"Can we see?" both twins asked.

"very well." Eliza answered and sent out her four other Pokemon.

"Whoa! Blastoise and feraligator? This is amazing!" Marty exclaimed.

"Then there are you two newer ones, Turtwig and Starly, and of course Sparkle." Maritza said.

"Why nott start off with your Feraligator?" Marty asked.

"Huh?" Eliza asked.

"It would make a crowd go wild if they saw something like him." Marty answered.

"Or what about Turtwig? He is so cute!" Maritza asked.

"Uh guys, I think I should compete with Sparkle or Starla, my Starly, as a start since they would probably be the better choices." Eliza said.

"True, Rusty did say you should try to train it. The better idea would to train your Pokemon against each other and practice their moves so they can have a spectacular showing." Maritza said.

"I have an idea, why not show Eliza what we do with our Pokemon so she can do it when she trains?" Marty asked.

"Good idea!" Maritza answered. "go Spritzer!"

"Go volcano!" Marty yelled.

She saw a Mafernape and an Ampoleon appear.

"Whoa! Are those the last evolutions for the two starters you two picked?" Eliza asked.

"Yep, that they are!" Maritza exclaimed.

"Now watch us do combos with the attacks! This will give you pretty good scores if you execute them really well! Volcano use your falme wheel and then use flamethrower!" Marty exclaimed.

Eliza watched as Mafernape used the combination and applauded.

"My turn! Spritzer use bubblebbeam and then use aqua jet!" Maritza exclaimed.

"Wow!" Eliza exclaimed as she watched.

"Now you try!" Marty exclaimed.

"Okay! Hmm, Splash use your water gun attack and surround it with bubblebeam!" Eliza exclaimed.

Splash did as he was told and it eended up hitting Volcano.

"Whoops!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Not bad, but don'tt aim at our Pokemon!" Marty told her and he returned Volcano to his Pokeball.

Maritza did the same with Spritzer and said, "Maybe we should help you out. I think we should send out our smaller Pokemon so we can start from there. Go Slasher!" Maritza exclaimed and sent out a Sneasel.

"I guess Sneasels are known around here as well." Eliza said as she saw it.

"Oh yeah, they are mostly found in around Snowtop Village." Maritza said.

"Go Comet!" Marty exclaimed and sent out a Clefairy.

"A clefairy? I thought they were known around in Kanto?" Eliza asked.

"I got mine through a Cleffa, don't be really surprised. Now let's try and train with your Turtwig since we might enter it instead." Marty told her.

She nodded and they all started to train with each other so that Eliza would get used to the contest layout. They kept on doing it for the next few days until she got the hang of it with Splash and Sparkle. It took a bit longer with Shells, but they were able to get the hang of it. Once the training was complete, Eliza was able to get the idea of how to compete. Then she was introduced to the idea of poffins and how the berries are used to make them and that she can make them once they were in Hearthome. By the time they had to leave, they started to hear rumors about a team looking for someone on the outskirts of Hoen.

"Does anyone have any idea about those rumors?" Eliza asked as she helped Maritza get ready.

"No, not by much! I only know about Team Galactic but they were taken care of by a group of kids a while back." She answered.

"I see, I hope it is not any of the teams I heard of back in Hoen." Eliza said.

They finished up and started heading out and met up with Rusty.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep!" Marty exclaimed.

They sent out their flying Pokemon, except for Eliza's Starly. They flew out of the town and headed Southwest where Hearthome was.

Author's Commentary

Hello everyone! Time for another commentary! Well, I did a few mistakes with the last chapter and did my research and found out that Rowan was really in Sandgem Town and the first town in Sinoh was Twin Leaf Town. I know it was foolish of me even though in the Diamond and Pearl games they had Rowan in Twin Leaf. I feel embarrassed about that. Sorry! But at least I got some of the stuff right heh! Well enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Eliza's First contest and Rusty's Spy!

In Hoen, Team Aqua was searching around for a former member that went missing the year before. They also had subordinates going around in Kanto and Johto to find them. One of them had returned to report to Shelly.

"What do you have for me?" she asked.

"We haven't found him yet." The guy answered after he saluted.

"Damn it! He is harder to find than I thought. I guess we have to search a lot harder."

"I guess Archie wants him found." The guy said.

"Yes, he is a very valuable member and an ace trainer when he battles especially with his water types." She answered.

"Is there another region he could be in?"

"Not that I know of."

"there is one he might be in." they heard and saw Archie walk over.

"Archie?" she asked.

"He might be hiding in the Sinoh region which is miles away from here; send a spy in that direction and make sure he contacts us when he finds him!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" Shelly exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Rusty, Eliza, and the twins landed in Hearthome City where they went off to prepare for the contest. First they dropped by the Poffin bakery and made their poffins and eliza had some help feeding them to her Pokemon with the berries that she picked. Then they spent the night at the Pokemon Center and had a fresh start in the morning by training a bit before they went to the contest hall to register.

"Now Sparkle use your tail whip to hit your sweet kiss hearts!" eliza exclaimed.

Sparkle did as she was told and jumped for joy.

"Good job!" she exclaimed.

"Pichu!" Sparkle exclaimed.

"I guess you're entering with Sparkle." Rusty said.

"I am not sure, but all my Pokemon seem to be in good contest shape by the looks of things. Even Starla is shaping up just fine." Eliza said.

"At least she is getting her wings in shape and will be able to fly as Staraptor in no time!" Marty exclaimed.

"So, who are you two entering with?" Eliza asked.

"I am entering with Spritzer and Marty is entering with his Ninetales." Maritza answered.

"You have a Ninetales?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, I caught a Vulpix a while back and evolved it with a fire stone after winning one during a mini contest back home." Marty answered.

"Maybe I should try and enter one of my fire Pokemon into a contest, I bet it would be ccool if my Blazeken would look." Eliza said.

"There's a thought." Maritza said.

"Maybe we should head for the contest hall before the place gets crowded with trainers trying to register." Marty said.

Eliza returned Sparkle and they all headed for the contest hall

When they arrived, they found some people in line and went to one of the lines and waited. After a while, they were helped and both of the twins and Eliza were registered for the contest.

"Well, it looks like we head for the waiting room." Maritza said.

"I will go find a seat and watch the contest." Rusty said. "Break some legs you three!"

"We will!" Maritza exclaimed as she walked off with her brother and Eliza.

As Rusty walked he felt something strange and looked around the hall and found nothing weird going on. He kept on walking and thought, _That's weird, I thought I felt someone watching me!_

"Welcome everyone to the Hearthome Pokemon Contest! We are all excited to another great contest for you all! We have contestants new and old competing here today! Let's get started!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Go Spritzer!" Maritza exclaimed as she went onstage for her turn.

Her Ampoleon got onstage with a waterfall to show.

"Amazing! Maritza, a returning contestant, sends out her Ampoleon with a great waterfall execution!"

"Now Spritzer use bubblebeam!"

Ampoleon did as he was told.

"Now use water gun to break them!"

He did as he was told and the audience applauded.

"A stunning show from a returning contestant!"

Marty got onstage and yelled, "Go Tails!"

His Ninetails came out.

"Use swift!"

Tails did the move.

"Now use your fire spin!" he exclaimed.

Tails did as he was told.

"And run through it with agility!"

Tails ran through it like a person going down a water slide.

"Amazing! Another great show from the returning Marty!"

After a few trainers, Eliza was able to go onstage. She was nervous from all the people that were watching.

_Oh man! This is not ggood! Even though this is my first contest, I still feel nervous! Just calm down Eliza, you trained for this._

"Go Splash!" she exclaimed.

Her Feraligator came onstage.

"We can do this Splash, just like we did in practice! Use aqua jet!"

Feraligator did the move.

"Now surround it with your bubblebeam!"

Feraligator did so.

"Wow! With a show like that, it seems the newest contestant, Eliza, has made the crowd go wild!"

The crowd applauded and cheered.

When the round was done, "Now that the scores have been tallied, we will see who gets to move on to the final round!"

The screen revealed the next competitors and it revealed the twins and Eliza.

"All right! It looks like they will be moving on!" Rusty exclaimed.

"In our next round, trainers will battle in a time battle and will lose points with each hit they receive from their opponent. If the time runs out, the Pokemon knocks out, or the opponent loses points, the person will win!"

Marty went against a trainer from Sunnyshore and was able to take them down. Maritza took out a newer trainer from Hoen, while Eliza went up against a past contestant and almost lost. After a few rounds, both Eliza and Marty were eliminated.

"Looks like Maritza will be going against another opponent in the finals." Rusty said as both Marty and Eliza joined him.

"Yeah, not only that, they are the final trainer as well!" Marty exclaimed.

"Now it's the final fight! Maritza from Solaceon vs. Irene from Celestic! Battle start!"

"Go Spritzer!" Maritza exclaimed and her Ampoleon came out.

"Go Espeon!" Irene exclaimed and her Pokemon came out.

"Whoa, never thought that someone here would have an Espeeon!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Well, since there are seven kind of Evees, a trainer can have their Evee evolve into anything." Marty said.

Eliza nodded and said, "I was able to evolve my Evees into a Flareon and Umbreon!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Whoa, you have those two? I thought you were into water types like my sister." Marty said.

"I kind of am, but I do like other types that look pretty cool." Eliza answered.

"Maritza made the first move guys and the opponent lost a few points." Rusty told them.

They watched the match as both Maritza and Irene both executed their attacks. Maritza's Ampoleon got hit a few times by a few moves including Psychic and quick attack but was able to dodge them and attack with his water attacks.

"Now Espeon use psybeam!" Irene yelled.

"Spritzer dodge and use dizzy punch!" Maritza yelled.

Her Ampoleon dodged the attack and retaliated and got the Espeon head on. It went down and tried to get back up, but it went down again.

"No!" Irene yelled.

"We have a winner! Congratulations Maritza!"

"Yay!" Maritza exclaimed.

"Now we present you with the Hearthome ribbon!"

"Way to go Maritza!" Marty exclaimed.

After the contest, the four of them celebrated at one of the restaurants nearby.

"Way to go Maritza!" her brother exclaimed.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed.

"That was awesome that you were able to dodge that psybeam." Eliza said.

"I couldn't take a risk of having Spritzer get knocked out, so I had to act quickly. By the way, how did you like the contest?" Maritza asked her.

"It was ffun! I can't wait for the next one and hopefully get my first ribbon!" she answered.

"That's the spirit!" Marty exclaimed and he noticed Rusty staring off into space. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Rusty asked.

"You seemed to be occupied." Marty said.

"It's nothing, just thinking about where we will be going next that's all." Rusty said with a smile.

"right." Marty said with a nod.

_I wonder why I feel like someone is watching me? Could it be-no it can't be!_ He thought to himself.

I read a comment about my last chapter being a filler or an opinion on being it a filler type. Actually, as you see with Eliza, she is a beginner at the whole contest scene since she was into the whole trainer thing and of course with how this story began, she has to go through what the coordinators go through and with chapter 3 it shown how she learns about what the contests are and how to train them and of course get a new flying type since Wind is injured. Now, she has competed in tthis chapter and she will go through it and of course meet a few other coordinators and of course face something later on. So, enjoy!

A man was watching him through the window and ran off into the night.

Author's commentary

Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating since last week! I have been busy a bit and now I am back. Anyways, .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Eliza Has a Gym Battle by Mistake?

The group was on their way towards Floraroma Town for the next contest. They flew into Eterna City where they went around the town to relax at the Pokemon Center.

"That feels great." Eliza said as she sat in the bath tub

"I agree!"Maritza exclaimed.

"So, the Floraroma Contest is popular?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, Trainers love go to that town for the flowers and it seems really relaxing as well." Maritza told her.

"I see, I can't wait! Whatt about this city though?" Eliza asked.

"This city has a gym rather than a contest." Maritza said.

"Oh, I wish it did then I would be happy to fight." Eliza said.

"Let's get out and have dinner." Maritza said.

Eliza nodded.

The both of them left the tub and got their towels and headed for the changing room and changed back into their clothes.

They got to the main lobby and got their Pokemon back from the nurse and went to the dining room where they met up witth the guys.

"You two took a while." Marty said.

"Same with you! Sometimes you take a lot longer than me especially when you shave." Maritza said.

"I thought you wouldn't tell anyone that!" Marty exclaimed.

Eliza giggled.

"Okay you two, let's have a nice dinner." Rusty said.

They started eating and even let their Pokemon join in.

"Oh my God! Is tthat a Turtwig I see?" they heard.

They turned and saw a strange person in gree.

"Who is that?" Eliza asked.

The person ran over to Twiggy and looked at it and said, "This is the cutest little tthing!"

"It is just a Turtwig, how can it be the cutest thing you ever seen?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, you've seen Poke- nevermind!" Marty exclaimed.

"Jeez bro, you are such a smart guy." Maritza said as she sighed.

"I love grass Pokemon! Which one of you his trainer?" the person asked.

"I am!" Eliza answered.

"It looks like you have been training it and taking care of it. You look new! Are you a trainer?"

"Yeah, sort of, I am competing-" eliza was about to say.

"You compete? You must fight at my gym!"

"What?" Eliza asked.

"I am Gardenia and I am the Eterna City Gym Leader here! Just come by in the morning." Gardenia said.

"Hey wait a secondd! I am not-" Eliza said.

"See you tomorrow!" Gardenia exclaimed and left.

"Damn it! I don't get why he or she think I am a gym competitor!" Eliza asked.

"You do seem to battle a lot." Rusty said.

"Shut up!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Maybe you should tell Gardenia that you don't want to battle when you get there." Marty said.

"good idea." Eliza said.

The next day, the four of them headed for the gym where they foundd Gardenia waiting for them.

"Welcome! I hope you are ready for the match!"

"Uh, I need to tell you something."

"Uh Eliza, they are not here." Marty told her.

"What?" she asked.

They saw a ggirl come over and said, "Your name please?"

"I am eliza."

"Hey, I thought you weren't doing any badge battles!" Maritza exclaimed.

"She didn't let me explain, so what the hell and when Gardenia does and try to give me the badge I will tell them the whole story." Eliza said.

"Okay, we will use two Pokemon each! Now let's see who is a great trainer!" Gardenia exclaimed.

"All right, the match between Gradenia of the Eterna City Gym and Eliza from Violet City will begin! Both trainers will use two Pokemon each! Begin the match!"

"Go Roselia!" Gardenia exclaimed and sent it out.

"go Starla!" Eliza exclaimed and she sent out her Starly.

"Roselia use magical leaf!"

"dodge it Starla!"

Starly dodged the move.

"Now use tackle."

It hit the Roselia head on.

"Roselia use synthesis!"

"huh?"Eliza asked.

"That is a healing move with grass Pokemon!" Marty said.

"Now use razor leaf!"

"Look out starla!"

Starla gott hit and hit the floor.

"No Starla!"

Starla got back up.

"Good job! Now use quick attack!" Eliza exclaimed.

Starla flew and hit the Roselia and it went to the floor.

"Now use tackle!"

The Roselia was down.

"roselia can't no longer attack! Starla is the winner!"

"Return Roselia! Now rest. Now go Tulterra!"

"What the?" eliza asked when she saw it and took the information down and said, "So Turtwig turns into that? Now return Starla! Go Clucky!"

Her Blazeken came out.

"Wow, never thought you would bring a Hoen Pokemon starter here with you! Now tulterra use earthquake!"

"What?" eliza asked.

The whole place started to shake and Clucky stood his ground.

"Way to go clucky! Now use your flame thrower!" Eliza exclaimed.

Clucky sent out his attack and hit Tulterra.

"Way to go!"

"I am not beaten yet! Tulterra use your vine whip!"

"Dodge it!" Eliza exclaimed.

Clucky dodged it.

"Now use fire blast!"

Clucky hit the Tulterra and it went down.

"No way! I thought I would take it down with tulterra!"

"Well, you thought wrong!"

"tulterra is not available to battle! Clucky is the winner!"

Gardenia walked over and said, "Well, you won! I present to you-"

"Wait a sec, I need to tell you something and that is I don't want the badge."

"What?"

"I tried to tell you yesterday and that is I am just a coordinator." Eliza answered.

"That means you wanted to verse me." Gardenia said.

"You assumed wrong. Eliza was tired of fighting at gyms, so she decided to come and compete in contests." Rusty explained.

"Well, you did fight very well. You still deserve this, take this and use it for good luck." Gardenia said and handed her the Forest Badge. "Good luck with your contests Eliza."

As they left, Eliza looked at the badge and said, "I never thought I would get one of these."

"Hey, look at it this way, you trained in a different way for the next contest." Marty told her.

"I guess you're right. I guess it's Floraroma Town then?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah." Rusty said.

They headed back to the Pokemon center so Eliza would heal her Pokemon and then they headed off towards Floraroma Town.

Author's Commentary

Hello everyone, I am sorry about the last chapter where the end of it had marty and Eliza talking about his Ninetales. My Word program likes to screw around with me and move some stuff around. I even had trouble with it where I had to take notes and it did the same. Sometimes I want to kill it. I hope this doesn't happen again in future chapters. Well see ya around!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 A Stroll Through Eterna Forest and Meeting a Mysterious Person!

Eliza, Rusty, and the twins left Eterna City and decided to walk through the forest in order to reach Floraroma Town for the next contest, well for Eliza it was no walk in the park.

"Okay, who was the one who thought that walking through the forest at twilight was such a good idea?" she asked.

"Well, we did get here by this time as farther into it." Marty said.

"Usually it's not such a good idea to walk in the woods according to horror flicks." Eliza said.

"Maybe we should stop here for the night and start out fresh in the morning" Maritza asked.

"good idea, Marty, let's search for firewood and the girls put up the tents." Rusty said.

Both guys went out to do that and the girls put up the tents. The guys returned a few minutes later and they started the fire and started to make dinner. As they ate they heard a rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?" eliza asked.

"Just some Pokemon running out there I bet." Marty answered.

"Yeah, usually there are a lot roaming around at night if you remembered while you were out training in many places." Rusty told her.

"Yeah, I did." She said.

They kept on eating and the rustling continued and then a Buizel came out.

"What the hell is that?" eliza asked and took out her dex and got the information.

"Ah, a buizel, a water type Pokemon in these type that likes to roam around the forest areas." Marty answered

"Bui! Bui!" the Buizel exclaimed and ran over and ate some of Twiggy's food.

Twiggy got mad and hit it with his vines.

"Twiggy!" Eliza exclaimed.

"It looks like someone trespassed on his food." Maritza exclaimed.

"Not only that, due to that hit, it is coming back!" Rusty exclaimed.

"Looks this one's mine! Also it is your training time Twiggy! Use vine whip again!" Eliza yelled.

Twiggy did it and the Buizel dodged it.

"Use razor leaf!"

Twiggy did so and the hit made it and the Buizel was hit and it got back up and used whirlpool on Twiggy.

"Fight back witth another vine whip!" Eliza yelled.

Twiggy did so and it hit the buizel head on.

"Hurry and throw a Pokeball!" Rusty yelled.

"I think I will use this! Go fast ball!" Eliza yelled and threw it.

The ball flew and hit the Buizel and it was caught.

"All right! I caught my third Pokemon here!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Be glad you sent clucky back, you wouldn't be able to carry your new Pokemon with you." Rusty said.

"Yeah, I know." She said.

"Now that's settled, should we get some shut eye? We have a long way to go before we get to Floraroma." Maritza said as she yawned and headed for the girls' tent.

They all went to sleep without any more interruptions.

Meanwhile in another area of the forest, the Team Aqua spy was reporting back to Shelly on a PokeGear.

"What do you have for me?" Shelly asked.

"It seems that our target is heading for Floraroma Town, but he is surrounded by three other people." The spy reported.

"Where is he now and what's your location?"

"the Eterna Forest outside of Eterna City."

"Good, keep on following them and when he is alone attack." Shelly said.

"Right!" the spy exclaimed and turned off the PokeGear and smirked. "You won't be escaping from me!"

The next morning, the group had breakfast and then headed out after they put their tents away. As they walked, Rusty still felt the strange feeling that he had back in Hearthome as before. He stopped and Eliza noticed it.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"I am having that strange feeling again like in Hearthome." He answered.

"What kind of feeling?" Maritza asked.

"Like someone's watching us. Eliza, we better send out our flying Pokemon so they can scan the area." He said.

She nodded and said, "Go Starla!"

"go Breeze!" Rusty exclaimed. "Breeze, fly and scan the area for anyone who might be following us!"

"You too Starla!" eliza exclaimed.

Both their Pokemon went up and flew around. The both of them flew back after a few minutes.

"Find anything?" Rusty asked.

Both Starla and Breeze nodded and lead them to an area with tall grass and they heard some rustling.

"Anyone in there!" Come on out!" Marty yelled.

"I have an idea! Go Sparkle! Use volt tackle and find the person who is inside that grass!" Eliza exclaimed as she sent her Pichu out.

Sparkle ran into the grasses and they heard screams and a guy with Sparkle chasing him ran out.

"A ninja was in there?" Marty asked.

"If he was, he wouldn't be wearing plain clothes." Maritza said.

"Why the hell did you send a Pichu after me?" the guy asked.

"Easy, you were spying on us that's why!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Pi!" Sparkle exclaimed.

"Why were you doing that?" Rusty asked.

"I was just…I was just following you because I was interested in the new girl that came from Johto!"

"What? How did you know about that?" Eliza asked.

"I saw your performance at the Hearthome contest and was impressed with what I saw. The name's Isaac or Ike for short!"

"Okay Ike, that still doesn't explain the creepy following." Eliza said.

"You mean stalking." Rusty said.

"I am sorry about that, I will make it up to you by joining your group and showing the quickest way out of here!" Ike exclaimed.

"Okay? Very well then." Rusty said.

"Let's go!" Ike exclaimed.

As they walked, Ike smirked and thought, _Perfect, this is a lot more easier than just spying and following them everywhere in the shadows. When I get the chance, I will get the target._.

Ike lead them out of Eterna Forest as promised and they headed on the route towards Floraroma Town.

At the Elite Four, Cynthia was getting reports about Team Aqua coming in from all over in how there has been a possible member roaming around.

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, it looks like Team Aqua decided to sink their claws into this region." Cynthia answered.

"First it was Team Galactic causing hell and now it's this team, I thought they would be put out." Flint said.

"there is only one thing to do and that's to make sure they don't do what Galactic tried to do." Cynthia said.

They all nodded.

"Then it's settled, you should head out and ttake care of it." Bertha told Cynthia.

"Already on it." Cynthia said and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Floraroma Rivals? Cecilia competes!

The group arrived in Floraroma Town after two days of travel after their trip through the Eterna Forest. The twins and Eliza were training in the field for the contest. Eliza even trained Buizel for the contest.

"Now Buizel use whirlpool!" Eliza exclaimed and her Buizel executed it well.

"Awesome! You did that very well eliza!" Maritza exclaimed.

"Yeah, it looks like you and your Buizel are working very well together." Rusty said.

"Thanks! Even though I am about to go into my second contest, I feel like I am a pro already." Eliza said.

"bui!" Buizel exclaimed.

"I think you will win this time." Ike told her.

"Not unless if I win first!" they heard and turned to see a girl with long, deep purple hair and wearing an asian style dress standing in the field with a Furret on her shoulder. "It's been a long time Eliza!"

"You know her?" Marty asked Eliza.

"Yeah, her name's Cecilia, ever since I left Newbark on my first journey she has always been trying to copy me and kick my ass as well. She has a Feraligator like me and unlike my style, she is more of the girly girl. The last time I saw her was in Hoen at Peddleburg and she decided to go for contests rather than gym battles for the rest of her journey I guess." Eliza answered.

"You got that right! I have been competing ever since and decided to come to Sinoh for the contests after stopping by your uncle's not long ago." Cecilia said.

"You sure haven't changed since we separated that day!" Eliza told her.

"Still cute as ever Eliza! I guess you will be looking even more cute when you lose this contest."

"Shut up you bbitch! Like if I would lose especially to you!" Eliza yelled.

"Whoa Eliza, cool off for a minute or you will start a fire." Marty told her.

"Sometimes she acts like that whenever we are like this. If you excuse me, I am going to register." Cecilia said and they saw her walk away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Eliza yelled and chased after her.

"Wait for us!" Rusty yelled and they followed.

Eliza registered for the contest right after Cecilia after they arrived at the contest hall at the same time.

"If I end up competing against her in the final round, I will make sure that she doesn't say cute ever again!" Eliza exclaimed as she laughed maniacally.

"Eliza, you're scaringg us right now." Maritza said.

"I usually act like this when I bump into her." Eliza said.

"I think someone likes someone else." Marty joked.

"Shut up!" Eliza yelled.

"By the way, which Pokemon are you using this time around?" Marty asked.

"Buizel, I think it would be great that he would compete with me for the first time." She answered.

"Don't you usually give your Pokemon nicknames?" Marty asked.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot! Hmm, Soaker?" Eliza asked.

Buizel looked at her and said, "Bui!"

"I guess he likees it! Not only that it fits!" Marty said.

"We should be getting to the contest, it is about to start." Maritza said.

They nodded and headed to the waiting room.

"Hello Floraroma Town! It's time for the Floraroma Contest! Let's begin!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Go Red!" Marty exclaimed and sent out his Flareon.

"He entered a Flareon this time around?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, when we went for the grand festival qualifier, he used his Flareon butt somehow it couldn't use lava plume right." Maritza answered.

"I hope he has it right this time around." Eliza said.

"Red use fire fire spin!" Marty exclaimed.

Flareon did as it was told.

"Now use lava plume!"

Flareon started to do it and somehow it went out of control.

"No! I thought we trained this ever since the qualifier!" Marty exclaimed.

"Uh oh! It looks like Marty has a bit of a volcano problem! If he can execute a perfect attack, he might be able to make it to the next round!"

"Red use flame thrower and shoot it into the sky!" Marty exclaimed.

His Flareon did as it was told and it caused the out of control lava plume to die down.

"Perfect execution and it caused the problem to go down!"

"Go Lily!" Maritza exclaimed and sent out her pokeball into the small pond that was near the stage.

"I wonder what will come out of Maritza's pokeball?"

Out of the pond came out an ice platform and Maritza's Vaporeon appeared.

"Astounding! Her Vaporeon came out with an ice sculpture entrance!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Now Lily use your water gun and put it on full blast!" Maritza exclaimed.

Her Vaporeon did as it was told.

Ike was watching the contest and looked over to Rusty and asked, "Mesmerized by that performance?"

"Yeah, Maritza has trained her Vaporeon for a long time and has practiced that routine for a few months for this contest." Rusty answered.

"I was wondering, did you have any water Pokemon yourself?" Ike asked.

"Huh? What was that?" Rusty asked.

"It was nothing! Isn't that Eliza up next?" Ike pointed out.

"Okay Soaker, show your stuff!" Eliza exclaimed and her Buizel came out. "Soaker use your aqua jet!"

Buizel did as he was told.

"Now use swift along with it!" Eliza exclaimed.

Buizel did so and caused a water-like meteor shower.

"Wow! Eliza shown her stuff to the whole crowd with the best meteorite show with water!"

After a few more trainers, Cecilia came onstage for her turn.

"Come on Freesia!" she exclaimed and her Jumpluff appeared.

"What? She entered her Jumpluff?" Eliza asked as she watched in the waiting area.

"Interesting, never thought that you wouldn't be the only one bringing Johto Pokemon." Maritza said as she put her dex away.

"Now Freesia use your sunny day and then surround it with your magical leaf!" Cecilia exclaimed.

Her Jumpluff did as it was told.

"Amazing! This new Sinoh Contestant is showing an amazing flower show!"

"She is just making herself look big with her Jumpluff." Eliza said.

"I guess you don't like her that much." Maritza said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Eliza asked.

"Oh nothing." She answered.

The results came and Marty didn't make it to the next round but Maritza, Cecilia, and Eliza did.

"That sucks that you didn't make it again Marty." Ike told him as he met up with them in the bleachers.

"It's okay, I guess I have to train a lot harder and try to get a handle on that lava plume." Marty told them.

"Are you sure about keep on training that move? Maybe you should train a different type for the contests." Rusty said.

"I love fire Pokemon and I know I can get in the next round in the next ccontest over in Celestic." He said.

"I hope you get there dude." Rusty said.

After a few rounds of the battle round, Maritza won her battle with her Lily while Eliza and Cecilia did the same with their Pokemon. It was the final round and both Eliza and Cecilia were on their final battle and were going against each other for it.

"Finally, I get to fight you Cecilia." Eliza said with a smirk.

"I never thought it would have to come down to this especially in a contest." Cecilia said.

"Now it is time for the last two contestants to battle each other for the Floraroma ribbon! Who will be at the top? Let's get to it! Trainers start!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Show your stuff Soaker!" Eliza exclaimed and she sent out her Buizel.

"Now bloom out Freesia!" Cecilia exclaimed.

"This is interesting, never thought that I would go against a grass-type with my water-type." Eliza said.

"I guess I better see what you have in store for this contest and see how your battling skills improved the last time I seen you fight. Freesia use your stun spore!"

"Dodge Soaker!"

Eliza's Buizel dodged the attack.

"Now Soaker use tackle!"

Buizel hit Jumpluff head on and Cecilia's points went down slightly.

"Freesia use your magical leaf!"

Buizel got hit and Eliza's points went down a bit as well.

"Oh man, that's not good!" Rusty exclaimed.

"Come on Eliza." Marty said.

"Now Soaker use aqua jet!"

"Jump into the air and dodge it Freesia!"

Buizel did as he was told and then Jumpluff jumped and then was told to send out another stun spore. Buizel ddodged it again. Both Pokemon went at it for a few minutes until it got down to the last few seconds and both Pokemon were huffing and puffing.

"With time running out, it looks like both Pokemon are almost tired out and about to faint! Will one of them be able to keep on going or will one fall?"

Eliza noticed that Cecilia's Jumpluff was about to fall over and thought, _Perfect! Now it's my chance!_

"Soaker quick attack!" she yelled.

Her Buizel started to run.

Cecilia heard the attack and yelled, "Freesia jump up!"

Her Jumpluff didn't do anything and then was hit by the quick attack.

"Juuummm!"

"No Freesia!"

"Now Soaker finish it off with aqua jet!"

The attack hit the Jumpluff head on and it was knocked out.

The rest of Cecilia's points went out and the screen went out to reveal Eliza's picture with the word "Winner" right next to it.

"The contest has eended and our winner today is Eliza Elm from Violet City!"

"Yay!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Bui! Bui!" Soaker exclaimed.

"We present you with the Floraroma Ribbon Ms. Eliza!" the announcer exclaimed as she handed her the ribbon.

"Thank you!" Eliza exclaimed.

Later on at the Pokemon Centerr, Eliza looked at her first ribbon.

"Congrats Eliza." Rusty told her.

"Thanks! I fought really hard for it, too." She told him.

"I guess I lost this time." She heard and turned to see Cecilia with her Furret.

"Yeah, I guess we also go our separate ways again." Eliza said.

"Yeah, I will have train more if I am going to compete against you again. See you in Celestic. Tah tah for now!" Cecilia exclaimed and left.

"She is surely weird." Maritza said.

"Yeah, butt you can't change her." Eliza said.

"I guess it's off to Celestic Town for us for the next contest!" Marty exclaimed.

"Yeah, this time you will be able to train and try to get that lava plume under control!" Maritza told her.

"Or I can find another Pokemon outside of fire to train in time." Marty told her.

"Good idea." Rusty said.

"Let's get a move on then!" Ike exclaimed.

So, with a new ribbon, Eliza and her friends headed back towards Eterna Forest so they can get to Celestic Town for the next contest.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait again! I have been busy and was able to finally get this chapter done! I will try to post a lot more frequently when I get the chance. So, look out for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 A Run in With the Elite Four! Cynthia Comes to Town!

The ggroup decided to rest when they arrived in Eterna City for the second time. They all took baths and let their Pokemon heal as well as they went off to the cafeteria to eat. While they were eating they heard a ring come from Eliza's pocket.

"What is that?" Maritza asked.

"Oh, it is my PokeGear!" Eliza answered as she took it out and answered it and saw her uncle, Professor Elm, on the screen. "Uncle!"

"Hi there Eliza, it's been a while since we talked!" her uncle exclaimed.

"Yeah, I have been pretty busy with the contest training and everything." She said and felt everyone else crowd around her.

"That's good! How is it coming along?" he asked.

"I got my very first ribbon in Floraroma and well…I also kind of got a badge by mistake."

"A badge by mistake?"

She told him how she ended up bumping into Gardenia and how they ended up having the gym battle at the gym.

"That's good! At least you did get something from your efforts. By the way, have you heard about two teams in Hoen when you were there last?"

"No, why and who are they?"

"They are known as Team Aqua and Magma, they are two teams that caused a whole lot of trouble in Hoen. It is rumored that a former member of Aqua is running around in Sinoh and might be causing trouble from what Professor Birch told me, so be careful out there."

"I will, by the way, how is Windd?"

"She is doing fine, she will be able to fly soon according to Nurse Joy here."

"That's great! I better get going, I am back in Eterna for a rest."

"That's good! Good luck with your contests and be careful."

They said their goodbyes and Eliza hung up.

"I can't believe you're related to him!" Marty exclaimed.

"Man! You're such a fan boy!" Maritza exclaimed.

"I am guessing that you are his niece I take it?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, he is pretty awesome even though he sometimes ramble about his findings, hell he even kept Professor Oak on the phone for a long time when he told him about my Pokemon he received from Kanto once." She answered.

"What he was talking about this time? Two groups ?" Maritza asked.

"Team Magma and Aqua from Hoen, I never heard of these two groups before and whoever they are they do sound dangerous." Eliza said.

"You're right , they are!" they heard and turned to see a woman in travler's clothing and Eliza noticed that she was wearing an Elite Four badge.

"No way! You're an Elite Four member!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Yes I am, I guess you fought against us or something?"

"Yeah, well, actually more like the other reggions' elites."

"I guess you're a skilled trainer then, I am Cynthia, the leader of the elite here."

"I am Eliza Elm and these are my friends, Rusty, Marty, Maritza, and Ike."

"Nice to meet you."

"What brings you here to Eterna?" Rusty asked.

"For that member of Aqua, he seems to be missing and probably came here and somehow Aqua has been causing trouble in the other regions searching for them." Cynthia answered.

"I guess he is really trouble then." Ike said with a slight smile on his face.

Rusty went a little pale at that remark.

"Whoever this guy is, I think Officer Jenny and the rangers would make sure he won't cause anymore trouble." Cynthia said.

"You got that right." Maritza said and then noticed that Rusty was not around for a bit. "Where did Rusty go?"

They just noticed him gone.

"I guess he left for something." Marty said.

"Maybe we should go and look for him." Maritza said.

"You go do that! I will head out and do some stuff and get some things, so I will meet you guys back here." Ike said and left.

Cynthia saw him leave and got a suspicious vibe off of him.

They all went outside and decided to go and search for Rusty and split up as they do so.

Rusty was walking down one of the streets passing by shops as he kept on thinking about what Cynthia said and then remembered a flashback of when he was on the shores near one of the bayside cities with bad injuries and torn clothing and then remembered a star tip of a Pokemon.

"Why am I remembering these things?" he asked.

"Rusty!" he heard and turned to see Eliza.

"Eliza?"

"HEY, YOU SEEMED PALE BACK THERE! Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, why do you ask?"

"I don't know but I am a bit worried about you that's all." She said.

"There is something and it has to deal with my past, which I lost the memory of and how I really got to this region in the first place." He told her.

"So, you're not really from around here." She said.

He shook his head and said, "Nope, I think I was from Hoen or even Johto or somewhere else and whenever I hear the mentioning of Team Aqua I feel like that I remembered something from my past of it."

"where were you when you came to Sinoh?" she asked.

"In a port citty , I think I rode in on a Pokemon and never saw it again or something because I remembered seeing the tip of a tail or fin of one that went back into the sea. I heard later on a Raichu crying out to me and somehow I woke up in the Pokemon Center with it right next to me."

"I see, I guess you may have been injured or something." She said.

He nodded.

Little did they know, Ike was listening to their conversation in the bbushes.

_So, it was you Rusty, the traitor. No wonder I saw blood on the floor that day. I guess Shelly took really good care of him. _He thought to himself.

"So, that's where you ran off to! I had a feeling that you were a weird one." He heard and turned to see Cynthia.

"I guess you were following me, how cute of you to do so." He said with a smile.

"Who wouldn't when you have suspicion all over you. Tell me something, are you with Team Aqua?" she asked.

He opened one of his eyes to reveal a red eye and said, "Good guess Elite Four member! No wonder I found the many members of the elite so interesting, which also makes me hate them even more and now that you found out who I really am, I must destroy you."

"What?" she asked.

"Go Octillery! Sludge attack on her!" he yelled.

She got hit and screamed.

Both Eliza and Rusty heard it.

"What was that?" Eliza asked.

"I don't know, let's go find out!" Rusty answered.

They ran in the direction of the scream and saw Cynthia on the ground covered in a black substance, even her eyes were also covered. They heard a laugh and saw Ike with his Octillery.

"Ike! What the hell did you do to her!" Rusty yelled.

"Oh nothing, she was just standing in my way and now you two will be facing the same kind of fate that she is going through!" Ike exclaimed and laughed again.

"Who are you really?" Rusty asked.

They saw Ike take the jacket off to reveal the Team Aqua uniform he wore underneath and said, "Why I am a part of Team Aqua of course!"

"I thought we were on the same side, that means you are part of that troublesome group that my uncle has told me about?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, I am, now I will take you down and claim my prize! Octillery, go and take them down!" Ike exclaimed.

"Eliza, we need to fight back!" Rusty exclaimed.

She nodded and yelled, "Go Sparkle!"

"Go Sparkplug!"

They sent out their Pichu and Raichu to go against the opposing Octillery.

"Octillery use your sludge attack!"

"Sparkplug use agility!"

"You too Sparkle!"

Both Pokemon dodged Octillery's attack.

"Now use bubblebeam!"

Both Pichu and Raichu were hit.

"Sparkplug get back up and use volt tackle!"

"Sparkle help him out with helping hand!"

Sparkplug got back up and went after Octillery with his attack as Sparkle helped him out with her move. Sparkplug hit the Octillery head on with the help and it caused Ike's Octillery go down.

"Return Octillery! You won't get away with this! Go Walrain!"

He sent out his Pokemon.

"shit!" Eliza yelled.

"Tolterra go!" they heard a familiar voice.

"Is that?" eliza asked and turned to see Gardenia. "Gardenia?"

"Yeah, I heard a disturbance from Officer Jenny and we ran over to see what it was and she took Cynthia to the Pokemon Center! Now Tolterrra use your earthquake and shake that big walrus off its feet!" Gardenia exclaimed.

Tolterra did as it was told and the attack hit Walrain head on.

"Now it's your chance you two!"

"Sparkplug…"

"sparkle…"

"…use thunder!"

Both Sparkle and Sparkplug sent a shower of thunderbolts and they hit the Walrain and took it out.

"No way! I didn't even had a chance to execute my attacks! Return Walrain! I will be back for you Rusty and this time you will regret messing with Team Aqua!" Ike yelled and ran off.

"I can't believe it, he is a part of that team?" Eliza asked.

"I guess so, how do you know him?" Gardenia asked as all three of them returned their Pokemon to their respective Pokeballs.

They told Gardenia about how they met Ike in the Eterna Forest and how they were with him during the Floraroma contest and they hung out in Eterna before they headed towards Celestic.

"I see, looks like we have major trouble coming up here in Sinoh. There is one thing weird and that is the interest in you Rusty." Gardenia said.

"Yeah, I don't know why they are after me, could it be how I got here?" Rusty asked.

"You did say you lost your memory when you got here, maybe if we get to the town where you washed up in it might come back." Eliza told him.

He nodded.

"Hey!" they heard and turned to see the twins run up.

"what happened here? We saw Officer Jenny run into the Pokemon Center with Cynthia and she was covered in some kind of gunk, was she hurt?" Marty asked.

They all explained to the both of them about what happened with Ike and how Ike was a member of Team Aqua.

"No way! Never thought he would be working for the bad guys." Maritza said.

"Better believe it, you guys better watch your backs while you are heading to the contest cities and also Rusty, good luck with your memory." Gardenia told him.

"Thanks." He said.

"I better head back to the gym and try to get in contact with the elite and tell them what had happened here in Eterna; I guess I will see you guys when you return to Eterna sometime." Gardenia said.

They said their goodbyes and headed back to the Pokemon Center to check on Cynthia, who was in the infirmary resting and having her eyes taken care of. Nurse Joy told them that she will be alright and that a message to be passed along to them on being careful when they travel. They also spent the night at the center and started a new day and headed out towards Celestic where their next contest holds for the twins and Eliza. Will Ike also be waiting for them?

Character Commentary:

Eliza: Hello people on fan fiction! The author decided on us characters to have a commentary!

Rusty: I bet you are wondering about a newer chapter 8 being posted in the place of the other, well, Runa decided to rewrite it and make a better version and apologize for what happened to the original.

Marty: For the record, her laptop is an idiot and she is trying her best in making it behave!

Maritza: Anyways, as you see so far, Ike is an Aqua member and will be appearing more and of course will reveal more of Rusty's past in the next few chapters!

Rusty: If I remember that is, so so hold on tight and look out for chapter 9 where you get to see Marty catch a new Pokemon.

Marty: I wonder what will it be?

Runa: Just hang on tight guys and find out in the next chapter!

Characters: See ya in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Marty Gets a New Pokemon

"So, you failed again Ike, what do you have to say for yourself?" Shelly asked.

"I had a good reason to do so since Gardenia of the Eterna Gym kicked my ass along with our target and his companion." Ike reported.

"Were you able to find outt anything? If he remembered anything about being with us and did he have his Starmie with him?" she asked over the PokeGear.

"He lost his memories of what happened and how he got here and he didn't have his Starmie with him. I have a feeling that he may have released it." Ike said.

"I see, he has no memory of it but he will surely will get it bback. I will report your findings back to Archie and will try to get to Sinoh and you will still follow them and try to catch him." Shelly told him.

"Yes ma'am, I will do my best." He told her and saluted and hung up. "I will get you Rusty and you won't be escaping this time."

_On a beach near one of the bayside cities, a Raichu was next to a knocked out boy with farily short, dirty blonde hair and covered in injuries and ripped clothing. He was trying to make him respond and he finally opened his eyes._

"_A Raichu?"_

_He sat up and looked at his surroundings and noticed a few star points swimming away in the ocean._

Rusty woke up in the boys' tent and said, "Not again! That dream is always the same every night."

He sat up and noticed that Marty was still asleep in his sleeping bag and then smelled something and got out to see Eliza and Maritza surrounding a fire making breakfast.

Maritza saw him come out and said, "Well, well, look who got up before my brother."

"Morning!" he said, "what's good this morning?"

"The usual, eggs and biscuits!" Eliza answered as she served him a plate.

"Thanks." Rusty said.

"You doing alright? You're a little pale again especially after we left yesterday from eternal?" Eliza said.

"Yeah, I am. I will be as long as we don't bump into Ike again." He told her.

"that fox faced bastard? He should just leave sinoh and not bother us anymore." Maritza said.

Rusty nodded.

Marty came out a minute later and joined them for breakfast. When they finished with washing dishes and taking down the tents, they saw a blur come out of the trees and it ran and hit Marty.

"Whoa!" Marty exclaimed.

"What the hell!" eliza asked.

They saw a Leafeon lying on Marty's chest all bruised up.

"A Leafeon?" Maritza asked.

"Looks like it got hurt!" eliza exclaimed.

"Incoming guys!" Maritza yelled.

All of a sudden a flock of Haunchkrows came out and started to attack the Leafeon and Marty.

"Marty!" Maritza yelled.

"Hurry! We need to help him! Go Twiggy!" Eliza yelled and sent out her Turtwig.

"You too Leafy!" Rusty yelled.

"Go Lily!" Maritza yelled.

"Twiggy use razor leaf on the Haunchkrows!" eliza yelled.

"You too Leafy!" Rusty yelled.

"Lily use water gun on the other!" Maritza yelled.

All three Pokemon hit the flock and they flew off. Marty was curled up and bruised and was still holding the Leafeon.

"Are you alright?" Maritza asked.

"Will be, but this Leafeon won't be, it is barely breathing." Marty answered.

"We better get it to the Pokemon Center, how far are we from Celestic?" Maritza asked.

"A day's walk, butt we can fly there and get there a lot faster." Rusty answered.

"Let's get a move on then! Go Archimedes!" Marty yelled and sent out his Noctowl.

"Return Leafy and go Breeze!" Rusty yelled.

"return Lily and go Hurricane!" Maritza yelled and sent out her Pelibird.

"return Twiggy!" eliza yelled.

They all flew off and headed towards Celestic.

They arrived at Celestic Town and rran to the Pokemon Center where they had Marty and the Leafeon treated for their injuries. When Marty came out after getting treated, he met up with the others and waited with them for anything on the Leafeon. After an hour, Nurse Joy appeared with her Chansey.

"The good news is that the Leafeon didn't suffer from any serious injuries. It has an injured legg and a few bruises, so it will be okay." She told them.

"That's good!" Maritza exclaimed.

"If you guys waited another day, it wouldn't make it in time." She told them.

"I wouldn't let that poor tthing die." Marty said.

"Me neither." Maritza said.

"That is a good sign that it is alright and not only that, we came a few days before the contest." Eliza said.

"That's right! I guess we will be staying here for a few days." Rusty said.

"What should we do in the meantime?" Maritza asked.

"We should get something to eat and get more supplies and wait to train tomorrow." Maritza said.

"You guys go on ahead, I will stay here." Marty said.

"are you sure?" Maritza asked.

"Yeah, I think the Leafeon needs a companion." He answered.

"If you say so." Rusty said.

Maritza, eliza, and Rusty left the center and headed out to do their stuff while Marty went into the infirmary area for Pokemon and sat with the Leafeon was laying. Itt had bandages on its body and one of its legs was wrapped in a cast.

"I hope you will make it through." He said.

The Pokemon opened its eyes a bit and looked at him and said, "Leaf?"

"don't worry, you will be alright, I won't hurt you." He told it.

"Leaf…" it said and sniffed his hand and nuzzled it.

Marty petted and said, "I saved you from that flock of Haunchkrows. Well, me and my friends, my sister won't let me hear the end of it if I don't give her credit for helping."

The Leafeon nuzzled his wrist a bit and Marty petted it again.

After the three came back, they gave Marty his meal and decided to wait until the next day to train and spent the night at the center. By the next day, Marty helped Nurse Joy take care of the Leafeon before he ran off to train with his sister and Eliza.

During the training session, he finally had Red take a bit more control of the lava plume like he wanted to before.

"Awesome Red!" he exclaimed.

"Flare!" Red exclaimed.

"It seems you have gotten better at it." Rusty told him.

"Yeah, it is not easy executing something like that, hell, I even had a hard time when Clucky evolved into Blazeken with its fire spin." Eliza said.

"At least you can do it better." Maritza said.

Marty nodded.

"I guess you're thinking about that Leafeon." Rusty said.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for it though, I guess he got caught up in a fight and tried to escape." Marty said.

"I guess so." Maritza said.

"the goodd thing is that it trusts you, who knows, maybe you would be its trainer when it gets better." Eliza said.

"How? It would be weird for me to have a grass Pokemon in my team rather than a fire type." Marty said.

"I thought the same thing when I first got Clucky as my Hoen starter." Eliza said.

"Besides you have a flying type with you." Maritza said.

"Archimedes is what I use to get around, what I meant is for contests, it would be weird for me to have a grass type in my party that's all." He said.

"Not weird to us, plus having a grass type may be a bit easier to train." Rusty said.

"Yeah, I was able to have a Turtwig and Rusty has one as well, maybe you should try." Eliza said.

"All right, I will see if Leafeon will let me become his trainer." Marty said

He returned to the Pokemon Center to the infirmary area and found the Leafeon eating some of the Pokemon food that Nurse Joy had brought earlier. It saw him and his eyes sparkled a bit.

"Hey there!" Marty exclaimed and walked over to it and petted it.

It rubbed its head against the palm of his hand as he was petted.

"I guess you really trust me, huh?" Marty asked.

"Leaf!"

"How about being my Pokemon, what do you say?" he asked.

"Leaf!" Leafeon exclaimed and stood up a bit and licked his face.

"Thank you! I will take ggood care of you and any remaining injuries you may have." He told him.

Marty went to Nurse Joy and explained to her about Leafeon being with him and how he would take ccare of it. She allowed him to take it when it gets better and that she would send him the Pokemon to the city he is in and alert the nurse at the center. Marty told Leafeon the news about what happened and it was happy.

"Looks like we will be a great team, huh Branch?" Marty asked.

"Leaf!" it exclaimed.

Character Commentary

Marty: So, I end up with a Leafeon? Not bad!

Runa: I thought it would suit you since you seem to train Red a lot and plus you don't get to see Leafeons much.

Marty: True! So, do I enter him in any contests?

Runa: You'll see! Check out the next chapter!.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A Celestic Celebrity? A Homecoming Becomes Trouble!

"Harper!"

"Harper over here!"

A girl with short, blonde hair was walking down the streets of Jubilife and heading towards the hotel.

"You have rocked the stage here in Jubilife, where will you head to next?" one of the newsreporter asked.

"I am heading back home of course!" the girl answered as she pulled her sunglasses down and turned to keep on walking.

"What?" one of the reporters asked.

She finally made it to her hotel room and sighed as she turned on the light and went over to a golden Pokeball and looked at it.

"I think it's time for me to show what Celestic has been missing, eh my little Pokemon?"

The Pokeball shined in the light.

In Celestic, a day before the contest, the twins and Eliza were training for the contest. Marty managed to have Red's lava plume under control and also helped Branch by feeding it poffins to keep its health going up. Its leg was starting to heal as well. While eliza was still getting used to her three new Pokemon especially with trying to get Starla to grow a bit more so it would fly.

"Now Starla use your close combat!" Eliza exclaimed.

Starla did as it was told and executed it very well.

"Very good!"

"Starly!" it exclaimed.

"It looks like you and Starla are getting along pretty well." Rusty said.

"Yeah, she has been growing and also getting closer to evolving as well." She said.

"That's great!" Rusty exclaimed.

"Where's Maritza and Marty by the way?" Eliza asked.

"Marty is taking care of Branch while Maritza is at the music store picking up Harper's new CD." He answered.

"Harper? What is that?" she asked.

"She is some kind of pop idol around here in Sinoh and well Maritza is into her." Rusty answered.

"And I thought Johto had the celebrity." Eliza said.

Maritza came back and had the album playing in her music player and singing along with the music.

"There she goes again," Marty said.

"I guess she always listens to this Harper girl." Eliza said.

"Yeah, not only that, she would freak if she finds out that Harper returned home here in Celestic Town." Rusty said.

"She's from here? Never thought that a small town would harbor a celebrity." Eliza said.

"It happens and not only that, I heard that while she's here she won't be signing anything because she wants to be left alone." Marty told her.

"Alone?" Eliza asked.

"Can't blame the girl for being tired or wanting to bbe alone most of the time." Rusty said.

Ike over heard the conversation from afar and said, "So, the Celestic Celebrity has come back. Maybe I should try and persuade her into getting what I want."

At one of the houses in town, Harper was in the living room with her grandmother.

"Welcome home Harper, your trip was a nice one I take it?" her grandmother asked.

"Yeah, it was a long one back here but I made it back alright and without the paparazzi following me." Harper answered.

"What brings you back home by the way?" her grandmother asked.

"For the Pokemon Contest, it has been a long time since I saw it and not only that competed in it." Harper answered.

"You want to compete?" her grandmother asked.

"Is there a problem with that?" she asked.

"It's that what if everyone finds out who you are?" her grandmother asked.

"I will register under a different name for it and wear a disguise of course; he group was in the contest hall for registration so the twins and Eliza could compete in the contest the next day.

"Well, it looks like we will have a great competition this time around." Eliza said.

"Yes, it is Eliza!" they ehard and saw Cecilia.

"Never thought you would be here." Eliza said.

"Of course I would, especially after the Floraroma one, I wouldn't lose to you so easily." Cecilia said.

"Excuse me, is this where I sign up for the contest?" they heard and saw a girl in sunglasses and a big hat and wearing a sun dress.

"Yes, it is." Maritza answered.

"Thanks, I am also competing." The girl said and went up to the counter.

"That girl looks familiar." Marty said.

"How so?" Rusty asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that I seen her somewhere." Maritza answered.

"I have a feeling that she is that Harper girl that I seen pictures of while I was in Jubilife not too long ago." Cecilia said.

"What?" Maritza asked.

"She can't be her, she seems like the one who would be a small town girl or something." Eliza said.

"If she is her, I would like to compete against her!" Maritza exclaimed.

"There she ggoes again!" Marty said.

"Whoever she is, maybe she will probably kick our asses or something, come on and let's go back to the training field." Eliza said.

Harper finished registering for the contest and looked over the form again and saw that she entered under the name "Sierra".

"Here you go!" she said and handed it to the contest coordinator.

"Thank you Sierra, we will see you back here in the morning." The coordinator said.

"Thank you." Harper said and took the capsule for her Pokeball and walked from the desk and headed to the door but was stopped by someone.

"Well, well, well, why isn't it the famous Harper?"

She saw a boy with a fox face and dirty blonde hair and wearing a team uniform that she doesn't recognize.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Harper asked.

"I overheard a fan of yours talking about you and decided why not talk to you. By the way, I am Isaac, by I prefer Ike for short."

"Nice to meet you, I should better get going."

She was about to leave but was grabbed by the shoulder and Ike said, "Hold on a second there, I am not done with you."

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

"I need your help with something and it is very important to me and not only that for Team Aqua." He answered.

"All right Spritzer use your waterfall!" Maritza exclaimed.

Her Ampoleon executed his attack.

"Now Twiggy use vine whip!" Eliza exclaimed.

Turtwig hit the oncoming attack out of the way.

"Now use razor leaf!" Eliza exclaimed.

Turtwig sent out his attack and hit Maritza's Ampoleon head on.

"Not bad, you are pretty good at this!" Maritza exclaimed.

"Thanks, it's all because of my gym training that I had done in the previous regions." Eliza said as she returned her Turtwig to its Pokeball.

"I guess you're entering Twiggy this time I take it." Marty said.

She nodded and said, "I think it's time for his spotlight." She answered.

"You will win this time, I know you will." Rusty said.

Suddenly, they heard a strange sound and they all plugged their ears and screamed.

"Way to go Soar!" they heard and they looked up and saw the same girl from earlier with a Golbat on her shoulder.

"It's that girl!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Tell me, which one of you is named Rusty!" she yelled.

"That's me! I bet that bastard, Ike, sent you here to get me!" Rusty yelled.

"You guessed right! Nice to see you again Rusty!" Ike exclaimed as he shown up.

"I guess you won't leave until you get me back, huh?" he asked.

"It's orders after all, now send out your Pokemon and see who gets to escape from this." Ike said with a smirk.

"Very well! Go Breeze!" he yelled.

His Staraptor came out.

"Interesting, I thought you told me he had a Starmie." Harper said.

"He did, he will send it out when he needs to." Ike said.

"Very well, Soar wing attack!" Harper exclaimed.

Her Golbat charged at Breeze.

"Breeze dodge it with agility!" Rusty yelled.

"chase after it!" Harper yelled.

"Use close combat Breeze!" rusty yelled.

His Staraptor went after the Golbat.

"Now use supersonic!" Harper yelled.

Her Golbat did so and Staraptor got hit and was confused.

"Damn it! Return Breeze!" Rusty yelled and returned his Staraptor to his Pokeball.

"I guess we have a loser or unless you have your water Pokemon to help you out." Ike said.

Rusty suddenly had the dream return to him.

"Rusty!" Eliza yelled.

He didn't respond.

"Damn it!" she yelled.

"Why are you doing this?" Marty asked.

"There is a secret past that Rusty holds that you don't know about and never revealed it to you and I am willing to get him back and have him remember it." Ike answered.

"Should I finish them off?" Harper asked.

"Wait, let's see what happens next." Ike answered.

Rusty was still standing in a frozen state and had a memory of him looking at hurt Pokemon on the ground.

_Why am I remembering all of this? _He thought.

"I need to help! Go Sparkle! You guys take care of that Golbat!" Eliza yelled.

Her Pichu came out and she and Pichu ran towards where Rusty was.

"Come on sis! Go Archimedes!" Marty yelled.

"go Lily!" Maritza yelled.

They went up against the Golbat.

"Sparkle, you need to snap him out of his trance by zapping him!" eliza told her Pichu.

"Pichu?" Sparkle asked.

"do it!" Eliza exclaimed.

Pichu nodded and sent out a charge of thunder and zapped Rusty. He screamed and he went to the ground. He sat up and shook his head and saw Sparkle.

"Sparkle?" he asked and looked at Eliza. "Eliza?"

"You're back!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

"Damn, I thought you would remember what had happened before you came here oh well! I guess I should leave before you two go after me again." Ike said as he started to leave.

"Wait a minute, I thought you would get me to major stardom if I help you in getting Rusty!" Harper yelled.

"Huh?" Maritza asked.

"I lied, you are going to be nothing but a popstar that will perform on the Sinoh stage! Tah tah for now!" Ike exclaimed and left.

"Damn it you bastard! Why the hell did you use me like this!" Harper yelled and took the hat off and then the sunglasses and threw them aside.

Maritza gasped and said, "No way, you're Harper."

"Wait, we were fighting a celebrity all this time?" Marty asked.

"Apparently so." Rusty said.

They watched Harper return her Golbat and started to cry a bit. They walked over to her.

"What do you guys want? An autograph or another battle?" she asked when she was surrounded by the four of them.

"No, we wanted to see if you were okay." Eliza said.

"No, I am not. That bastard promised me that I could be famous with his help when I caught your friend."

"He lied to you, he is a part of a team that has been causing a lot trouble especially in Hoen." Marty told her.

"And he fooled us by being our friend and hurting an elite Four member as well." Rusty said.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of yourself, you fell for a trap that someone sprung on you and you shouldn't blame yourself either." Eliza said.

Harper stood silent.

"I know it would be weird hearing this at a time like this, I am a big fan of yours and willing to keep on liking your stuff despite what happened." Maritza told her.

"You're all the same, always running after me and possibly want an autograph or something and probably stalk me at the contest tomorrow." Harper said.

"No and besides I didn't know you were entering in the first place!" Maritza yelled.

"Whatever, I don't think I will ever show my face with what happened right now, just leave me alone." She said and walked off.

"I can tell that she is hurting really badly." Marty said.

"she really is hurting from this and being used." Rusty said.

"Maybe we should try and help her before the contest rolls around." Eliza said.

"Good idea." Marty said.

They left the training field and try to find Harper.

Author Commentary

Hello everyone, I know this was a weird time to introduce a new character but I thought it would be great to do so and a celebrity this time. Johto Journeys did it with a movie star and his Smoochum and why not a famous music star with a Golbat? Well, I guess that's about it! See ya! Oh yeah, I might not post a new chapter within the next two weeks or so because I am preparing for a con coming up and also my birthday as well. See ya!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Contest at Heart! Harper sets the Stage!

"This is it?" eliza asked after she looked up from the map that Nurse Joy drew for them.

It was later on that day and the group decided to ask Nurse Joy for help in finding where Harper lives.

"I guess it is." Rusty said.

They saw a medium size house with two stories in front of them.

"I guess we should see if she's home." Maritza said.

They went up to the door and knocked and an old woman answered it.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"We are friends with Harper." Maritza said.

"Are you with Team Aqua?" the woman asked.

"No, but we helped take down a guy who is in it though." Rusty answered.

"Grandma, is there something wrong?" Harper asked as she appeared. She saw them standing at the doorway. "Oh, it's you guys, what do you want?"

"We came to see if you were okay." Eliza said.

"Okay, I guess, now I must get some sleep for the contest tomorrow." Harper answered.

"Look Harper, we know that it wasn't right that you were used earlier by Ike but we want to cheer you up and to show that we were sorry for taking down your Golbat." Maritza said.

"Thanks, I guess." She said.

"You children should leave, Harper had a long day and she needs her rest." Her grandmother said and shut the door.

Harper was silent for a moment as her grandmother spoke, "I don't trust them, I had a feeling that they had something to do with that boy that used you earlier."

Harper was still silent and went to her room and thought, _If they were, would have they come all this way to see me?_

The next day at the contest hall, the twins and Eliza were feeding poffins to their Pokemon.

"I hope Harper is doing alright." Eliza said.

"Yeah, she looked pretty shaken up after what happened yesterday." Marty said.

Maritza nodded.

"So, what is going to happen now since we saw Ike reappear?" Eliza asked.

"I guess we have to take him out if we have to." They heard and saw Harper appear.

"Hey there!" Maritza exclaimed.

"How's Soar?" Eliza asked.

"He's doing alright, the good news is that he is not hurt too badly." She answered.

"I guess you trust us." Maritza said.

"Yeah, a bit but it doesn't mean we are friends right now." Harper said.

"Right." The three of them said.

"Well, break some leggs out there!" Harper told them.

"Thanks." Marty said.

"Man, she ttrusts us but we aren't friends with us?" Eliza asked after she left.

"She is trying to warm up to us, but remember that she went through something that really hurt her." Marty said.

"Right, I hope she does become friends with us besides the whole being famous thing." Eliza said.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Celestic Contest! I bet you all came from all over to see these contestants take the stage for this contest, so let's get it started!" the announcer exclaimed.

"we didn't travel to Celestic for nothing after all; I wonder if Harper is in the contest despite of what happened yesterday." Rusty said.

His three friends went onstage to show off their Pokemon's moves. Marty had Red execute the lava plume well after all the training he went through in order to get it right. Maritza had her Ampoleon give off a great water show with its moves and then Eliza had her Turtwig play Frisbee with its vines and then hit it with its razor leaf. Cecilia even was onstage with her Furret and had it play and jump around.

"Now our final contestant of the day is Sierra of Celestic!"

Rusty saw her in her disguise that she has been wearing ever since they met her.

"At least she's still in the game! I wonder why she went with the alias though?" Rusty said.

"go Soar!" Harper exclaimed.

Her golbat came out.

"Now Soar hit each ball with your supersonic!" Harper exclaimed as she threw balls into the air and her Golbat hit each ball with his supersonic.

"Amazing! Sierra's Golbat hit each ball with a single move!"

"Now Soar use twister!"

"was that a twister! Yet another perfect execution from her Golbat!"

"And now fly and use your wing attack!"

Her Golbat did as she was told and the audience applauded.

"Astoundding! It was amazing air show from the great sierra!"

"That was awesome!" Rusty exclaimed as he applauded.

"That was so great!" Maritza exclaimed as she saw Harper come into the waiting area.

"Thanks!" Harper said.

"Never thought a trainer would use a flying type like that." Eliza said.

"Well, you got to know what is the right attack to use." Harper said.

"By the way, why are you in this as Sierra?" Marty asked.

"It was supposed to be my actual name but my mother actually called me Harper and then gave me Sierra as a middle name." she answered.

"Interesting, I didn't read that anywhere." Maritza said.

"I never tell the tabloids about it," Harper said as she walked away. "there are things that people don't tell the tabloids about."

"For a celebrity, she knows how to live." Eliza said.n the second round, Cecilia didn't make it through like the others, but Eliza and Marty got eliminated again during the contest since Eliza ended up going against a flying type trainer and Marty against a water trainer.

"Now it is the final battle and it is against Sierra from Celestic Town and Maritza from Solaceon Town! Who will be the winner? Let's find out!"

"Never thought that I would end up going against you!" Maritza exclaimed.

"Me neither, especially when you're a fan! Now go Soar!"

"Go Spritzer!"

Both of their Pokemon came out.

"Now begin round!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Spritzer use water gun!"

"Soar fly away and dodge!"

Ampoleon sent out his attack and golbat dodged it.

"Follow it with your water pulse!"

Ampoleon did as it was told and hit the Golbat head on.

"No Soar!"

"Looks like Sierra lost some points! Will she recover?" the announcer exclaimed.

"Soar use your twister on Spritzer!"

Ampoleon was hit by the attack.

"No Spritzer!"

"Now use supersonic!"

Ampoleon got hit and got confused by it.

"Looks like Maritza's Ampoleon is now confused! Will it fight back?"

"spritzer use whirlpool!"

Ampoleon tried but got hurt instead.

"No!"

"Finish it Soar with wing attack!"

"try to dodge it Spritzer!"

Ampoleon didn't hear what she said and got hit by the wing attack and hit the stage floor.

The screen on the monitor went blank and then revealed Harper as the winner.

"Today's winner is sierra from celestic Town!" the announcer exclaimed.

Harper was handed the ribbon and both Maritzaand congratulatted each other for their fighting and making it to the final round.

Later on tthat day, they all met up with Harper in a private area of the town.

"so, what do you want to talk to us about?" rusty asked.

"I wanted to see you all before you all head towards Lake Valor." She answered.

"I see, I guess for a final goodbye before your tour?" Maritza asked.

"What tour?" she asked.

"Huh?" Maritza asked.

"I want to travel with you guys." Harper answered.

"What?" Eliza asked.

"I know I didn't trust you guys at first because I thought you guys were in cohoots with that Team Aqua guy and when I saw you three compete with your Pokemon, I was surprised and then thought you guys aren't that bad especially when I start really warming up to you." Harper answered.

"does that mean we are friends now?" Maritza asked.

"You can say that; also for now on everywhere we go, I am Sierra, not a famous singer, got it?" Harper asked.

They nodded and they welcomed her into the group.

"I guess it's off to Lake Valor for the next contest?" Eliza asked.

"You got i." Rusty answered.

"I can't wait!" she exclaimed.

With a new buddy to travel with them, the group heads for Lake Valor for another contest!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Another Accidental Battle? Eliza vs. Maylene!

The group traveled from celestic and headed towards Lake Valor, where the next contest will be, they walked some of the way and lew during certain points of the trip. As they stopped to rest in an area of one of the routes to rest, Rusty was checking the map to make sure they were heading in the right way towards the town.

"How far are we?" Eliza asked.

"Well, we are kind of far from Lake Valor, but we are pretty close to Veilstone City, if we have our Pokemon fly one more time we will get there in no time." Rusty answered.

"good, I need to visit the department store anyways." Harper said.

"I guess we all need to since we are running out on supplies for our Pokemon." Marty said.

Eliza nodded.

"Not only that, you should check on Branch." Maritza said.

"good idea." Marty said.

"I guess we should rest for the rest of the day." Eliza said.

Rusty nodded.

They pitched their tents and started to prepare for dinner until they heard a rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?" Harper asked.

"Probably Soaker fooling around again; get out here Soaker!" Eliza yelled.

"Bui?" she heard him ask and saw him right next to Splash, Shells, Lily, and Spritzer.

"Okay, if he is there then who or what is in the bushes?" Eliza asked with a nervous tone in her voice.

Something came out of the bushes and they saw it was a Lucario run out and jumped right in front of them and growled.

"What the hell?" Maritza asked.

"Lucario, what did you find?" they heard and saw a girl come out with a guy with a elite four badge on his shirt.

"No way, another elite four member?" Eliza asked.

"He is not the only one, he is with Maylene." Marty said.

"I guess we found the Team Aqua guys." Maylene said when she saw the group.

"What? How the hell can the five of us be Team Aqua members!" Eliza yelled.

"Wait a second Maylene, we can't assume that they are Aqua members since Cynthia was attacked by only one andd it looks like they don't have any of the Pokemon she described." The guy told her.

"How can you believe that since they have water types with them?" she asked.

"That does seem suspicious." He said.

"Excuse me, you two seem to know Cynthia, how is she?" Rusty asked.

"she is fine, she returned to the elite not too long ago and she sent me out in her place. Now to serious business, who are you and why are you out here?" the guy said.

"I am Sierra and these guys are my buddies Rusty, Eliza, Maritza, and Marty and we are heading to Veilstone for some stuff."

"I see, your friends' names sound familiar but I don't trust them. Also, I am Flint of the Elite."

"How can you not trust us when we helped your teammate out?" Eliza asked.

He stood silent.

"If you aren't part of that team, then prove yourself by battling against me and Lucario?" Maylene said.

"Very well, what would I get in return?" Eliza asked.

"the Cobble badge and if you lose you will be apprehended as a Team Aqua member." Maylene told her.

"Very well, I will take on your challenge!" Eliza exclaimed.

"I thought you weren't going to go for another badge." Maritza said.

"I am pissed about how we are being treated an elite member when they were hurt. Come on Starla!" Eliza exclaimed.

Her Starly flew over to her.

"Come on Lucario!" Maylene exclaimed.

Her Lucario joined her.

"I guess I will be the coach! This battle between Maylene of the Veilstone City Gym and-who are you again?" Flint asked Eliza.

"eliza Elm from Violet city." She answered.

"Maylene of Veilstone City Gym and Eliza Elm of Violet City will now begin!" Flint exclaimed.

"Starla use close combat!"

Starly flew at the Lucario at high speed.

"Lucario use detect!"

Starly got closer to Lucario and the attack was evaded.

"What the?" Eliza asked.

"Now use metal claw!"

Lucario used his attack and Starly went to the ground and then got back up.

"Now use close combat again!"

"Detect!"

The attack was evaded again and another metal claw was used again.

"What the hell? It seems like my attack won't land!" Eliza exclaimed.

"It's because he's using detect!" Marty yelled.

"Right, that means I have to stand on guard going against him! Starla use your wing attack!" Eliza yelled.

Starly did as she was told and the Lucario got hit.

"Now use close combat!"

Starly hit Lucario, which it caused it to hit the ground.

"Lucario!"

He got back up and stood his stance.

"Not bad, I guess your friends are even more impressive if I were to go up against them."

"Sorry, we are of coordinators than gym competitors."

"To disguise yourselves I bet."

"Will you shut up? We are not a part of Aqua and I will prove that now! Starla use your quick attack and hit Lucario head on!"

Starly charged forward.

"I think not! Aura sphere!"

"What?"

Lucario sent out a beam shaped in a sphere and it hit Starly. It went down.

"No Starla!"

"Crap, it looks like she might be done for!" Marty exclaimed.

"Not only that, if she loses we will be thrown in jail when we reach Veilstone!" Maritza exclaimed.

"She will kick her ass, I know it." Harper told them.

"You sure?" Marty asked.

"Of course, I seen her battle back at the contest and she has a lot of potential as a coordinator and she still has a competitor's eye when it comes to gym battles, which tells me that she won't give up fighting." Harper said.

Rusty nodded.

After a few hits, both Pokemon were on the ground. They got back up especially with Starly, who looked like it was starting to get tired a bit.

"Not a bad fight so far, willing to give up? You should since your Starly is about to faint!" Maylene exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself, your Lucario is also about to faint!" Eliza yelled back.

"touché! I guess this final attack will decide the victor! Now Lucario finish it off with aura sphere!" Maylene yelled.

"Starla hurry and fly up into the air!"

Starly did as she was told and flew up and the Aura sphere missed.

"No way! Aim at Starly now!"

Lucario flinched a bit due to the amount of energy it used.

"Lucario!"

"Now use wing attack!"

The attack hit Lucario head on.

"Now use close combat!" Eliza yelled.

Starly hit it and it caused Lucario to go down and it tried to get bback up, but it went down and was knocked out.

"Lucario is unable to move! Starly is the winner!" Flint exclaimed.

"Yay!" eliza exclaimed.

"Congratulations! I guess I was wrong about you." Maylene said as she returned her Lucario to his ball.

"I gguess I get the Cobble Badge and safe passage for me and my friends?" eliza asked.

Maylene nodded and said, "Yes, I think you should stop by Veilstone for a bit, our department store and game corner are famous in these parts."

"We do need supplies and probably we should rest in ttown as well before Lake Valor, what do you say?" Maritza asked.

"Not a bad idea." Rusty said.

"Follow us then." Flint said.

The group took down the tents and they followed both Maylene and Flint back to Veilstone, which they made it before night fall with a few shortcuts along the way, Maylene handed Eliza the bbadge at the gym and shown them the department store where they got their supplies and spent the night at the Pokeemon Center.

Meanwhile near Pastoria City, Ike was looking over the ocean and heard footsteps and saw two Aqua members appear.

"Nice to see you again Shelly, what Archie didn't come?" he asked.

"He will meet us later, so I brought John with me." She answered.

"So, this must be where Rusty has landed, we assume?" John asked.

"Yes, I read in the medical records that a boy the age of 15 landed here a year ago and was taken care of." Ike answered.

"That means it was him and that his Starmie is out there somewhere." Shelly said.

"Looks like we have a lot of work to do in order to get him back." Ike said with his foxy smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Dance of Trouble! Aqua Attacks!

The group finally arrived at Lake Valor after spending a few ddays in Veilstone City at the game corner and also having Marty getting Branch sent to him from Celestic Town. When they got to the area, they saw that the whole place was buzzing and getting ready for something.

"Whoa, this place seems to be buzzing!" Eliza exclaimed.

"I think it's the ddance!" Harper said.

"Dance?" the girls asked.

"Since after the dance, there was a dance held before the contest so that the competitors and their Pokemon would have fun before they compete the next day." She explained.

"That sounds like fun! We should go shopping for the dance tonight!" Eliza exclaimed.

She noticed that Rusty was staring off into space.

"Hey! Rusty, are you in there?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"Hello!" she yelled and then hit him.

"Ah! What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"You weren't responding to me at all!" she answered.

"Yeah, you seem to be out of it lately especially after we left Veilstone." Maritza said.

"You alright?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, I will be once I have some fresh air." He answered as he got up. "I will see you guys later."

They watched him leave.

"He is so out of it." Maritza said.

Eliza nodded.

"We shouldn't worry about it so much, let's just go and get what need for the night." Harper said.

They all headed for the boutique.

Rusty was looking over the lake with Sparkplug at his side and then remembered all of the different fragments of memory has been getting and then remembered how Ike seems to give him these fragments when he is around.

"Why am I remembering all of these things?" he asked.

"Remembering what?" he heard and saw Flint.

"Flint? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I heard rumors of Team Aqua being here, so I came here and will make sure that nothing will happen." He answered.

"I see, I guess you are on high alert while you're here." Rusty said.

Flint nodded and said, "Be careful while you're here, somehow what you're remembering maybe something that has to do with how you got here in the first place and that you might be a target."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just saying, watch your back." Flint answered and walked towards the resort.

"That guy is surre a mystery." Rusty said.

"Rai rai!" Sparkplug said.

Meanwhile, John, Ike, and Shelly arrived at Lake Valor and found the place bouncing as well.

"I guess we arrived in time for some kind of event." John said.

"This is a good time, we can find our target and attack when people are having fun." Shelly said with a smile.

Ike saw Flint walking towards the hotel and said, "It looks like we're not alone."

"Damn it, why would an Elite Four member be here?" John asked.

"It's because I took out their leader back in Eterna and blew cover back there, oh well it doesn't matter to me now." Ike said.

"What should we do now? Take him out while it's still daylight?" John asked as he was about to grab his sword.

"Not now, if we do, we will reveal who we are and he may call the rest of the elite when that happens." Shelly said as she stopped him by having her hand on his arm.

John grunted and said, "Very well, if we end up running into him when we find Rusty, he is mine to take down!"John exclaimed and walked away.

"I guess he wants more blood despite his stabbing Rusty that day for his betrayal." Ike said with one eye open.

"Yes, butt we can't take any unless we get him back and return his Pokemon to him." She said as she held a lurre ball.

"Right, I guess we should head off and find somewhere hat evening, the girls were finishing up with getting their Pokemon ready for the dance when they heard a knock.

"Come in!" Maritza exclaimed after she put a ribbon on Lily's fin.

The door opened and in came the boys and their Pokemon.

"Well, you guys ready?" Marty asked.

"Almost done." Eliza answered as she put a ribbon on Sparkle.

She saw Rusty in his tux and his hair was down and blushed.

"Whoa Rusty, you sure know how to present yourself!" Harper exclaimed.

"Yeah." Eliza said shyly.

"I guess I don't matter much." Marty said.

"You do, but you are my brother and I already seen you in a tux before and I haven't seen Rusty in one due to him being a ranger most of the time." Maritza said.

Rusty cleared his throat and walked over to Eliza said, "Shall we head down?"

She blushed and took his crooked elbow and nodded.

They all left the room and headed for the ballroom where they found all the contestants, their friends and family members that traveled with them, and their Pokemon either dancing or eating or mingling with each other.

"So many people here!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Yeah, especially with the ones that have competed in the other contests around here." Harper said.

"I guess we should head in and enjoy ourselves." Maritza said.

They headed into the room and joined the ccrowd by having snacks and talking with a few of the other contestants until Rusty heard a special song and turned to Eliza asked, "May I have this dance?"

She blushed and said, "Sure."

"Rai?" Sparkplug asked Sparkle.

"Pi!" she responded.

The four of them headed to the dance floor.

"Is it me or do those two seem to becoming a couple?" Harper asked.

"Well, it does seem like it especially when Eliza worries about Rusty a lot even with what is going on with him now." Marty answered.

"I have a feeling that there is something that there might be something they might go through soon." Maritza told them.

"Huh?" Harper asked.

"I don't know why, but ever since we knew Rusty, he had a something in his past he lost and might be remembering it somehow and it is causing him pain." Maritza told them.

Marty sighed and said, "I guess we have to just hang on and see what happens and what we think about the both of them, it might either break them apart or bring them closer." Marty said.

Ike met up with Shelly and John a few minutes later after scouting around at the dance. They were changed out of their formal wear and into their uniforms.

"did you see him?" John asked.

"Yes, he is with Eliza." Ike answered.

"Elm's niece I take it?" Shelly asked.

Ike nodded.

"What should we do with her? She might get in the way." John said.

"Leave her to me and you two take care of their friends." Ike answered and turned to get to the plan.

Flint was listening in behind a column and whispered to himself, "Damn it, I knew they would be here, I better warn Eliza and Rusty."

He headed back to the ballroom.

A few minutes later, both Eliza and Rusty were on the balcony getting some fresh air and taking a break from the dance.

"Finally some air!" Eliza exclaimed.

Rusty nodded in silence.

Eliza looked over the balcony at the view of the lake and said, "It is some view, huh?"

"Yeah, it is!" he said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Ever since I met you when I first arrived, have you ever thought that we would be this close?"

"No, I guess I met someone that would free me."

"Free you?"

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that I have some kind of past and it had to deal with me hurting a lot of people and I don't know why."

"Rusty…"

"I can't remember all of this and now I am just starting to in fragments."

"Your memory is starting to fix itself." They heard and turned to see Ike.

"Ike? What the hell are you doing here?" Eliza asked.

"I came to see Rusty and return his memory." He answered as he brought out the lure ball. "I hope you remember this."

He threw the ball and out came a Starmie covered in bruises and there were a few chips in the jewel and the casing around it was broken off. Rusty looked at it and his eyes widened and then all of the memories started to come back to him.

"N-no…nooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Rusty?" Eliza asked as she was about to run to him and then was kicked by Ike and she screamed in pain.

Maritza heard the scream and asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it came from outside." Marty answered.

The three of them were about to head outside and a pair of swords came at them.

"Don't think about helping your friends." They heard a girl say.

They saw the guy with the sword and noticed the same kind of Aqua uniform that Ike had on.

"Damn it!" Maritza exclaimed.

"Come with us or no one will get hurt!" the guy said.

"I guess we have no choice!" Harper exclaimed.

They were about to get up until they heard ,"Rapidash use swift!"

The attack flew at the two Aqua members and they screamed and went down.

"You guys okay?"

They turned and saw Flint with his Pokemon, Rapidash, standing in the hall.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Maritza asked.

"To take down Aqua of course, they are after your friend Rusty!" he answered.

"For a member of the elite you sure are annoying!" one of the members said as he got up.

"We will take you out before you get in the way of retrieving our former member! Go Walrain!" the girl exclaimed and sent OUT HER Pokemon.

"You too Poliwrath!"

Both Pokemon were out and in full force.

"Damn it! Return Rapidash!" Flint exclaimed and returned it and threw another Pokeball. "go Driftbloom!"

"I should help out!" Harper exclaimed.

"You sure?" Maritza asked.

"Yeah, Rusty and Eliza need you and their Pokemon! Now go!" Harper exclaimed.

Both twins nodded and ran out with the other Pokemon following them.

Back on the balcony, Eliza was pinned down by Ike's boot on her shoulder.

"So, you remembered yet Rusty?" Ike asked.

"R-rusty…" Eliza said.

"Yes…" he answered as he stood up.

"Good, now you will return with me, Shelly, and John to meet with Archie." Ike said with a smile on his face.

"I think not!I will never let you take me back! I betrayed the team for a reason and now you will regret ever messing with me and my friends! Starmie water gun!" Rusty yelled.

His Starmie sent out its attack and Ike was hit and he was launched off of Eliza and flew into one of the columns.

"Eliza!" Rusty yelled and ran to her.

"Rusty?" she asked and sat up and held her injured shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm here, you okay?" he asked.

"What is going on and what does Ike mean by remembering everything?" she asked.

"I will explain later, I need to get you to a doc-" he was cut off when he felt pain in his back and screamed.

Ike stabbed him with a dagger and ripped it out of him and laughed.

"No Rusty!" Eliza yelled.

"Son of a bitch!" Rusty said with the pain in his voice.

"Now will you rejoin us or will you have to die in order to save your girlfriend?" Ike asked.

"Never! Starmie use your aurora beam!" Rusty yelled.

Starmie did as it was told and hit Ike head on and the shock of the blow caused the balcony to shake a bit.

"Damn, even though Starmie went off for a year, its aurora beam is still strong." Rusty said.

"Huh?" Eliza asked.

"We need to get out of here or we will get caught in the collapse of this balcony and lose our lives." He told her and then remembered the lake. "Can you swim with that shoulder?"

"I think so, why?" Eliza asked.

She was lifted and he didn't answer as he did and ran over to the balcony's edge and jumped and Eliza screamed and then Rusty's Starmie followed.

Author's Commentary

Finally I fixed the Word problem or shall I say get this chapter finished! As you saw, finally Rusty got his memory back! I bet you are wondering, what's with the weapons? How else did Rusty get his scar in the first place? I thought it would make it more interesting for them to do so since they are a pretty ruthless team. I think that would probably explain how some Pokemon can die or something. Just saying. Well, got to run for now and look out for the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 The Truth Comes Out! Possible Breakup?

Maritza and Marty arrived at the balcony and saw that it was in ruin and that there was some rubble on top of a body. They ran over to it and dug up the unconscious Ike.

"Ike?" Marty asked.

"If he was here then that means Eliza and Rusty were here as well." Maritza said and then noticed Sparkle and Sparkplug were running around to look for their trainers.

"Where can they be?" Marty asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling that they were hurt." Maritza answered.

"Damn, if we were here to help them and instead of having a great time, we would have stopped whatever had happened here." Marty said.

Both Red and Branch walked over and rubbed against him and he petted them both.

Sirens blared and the medical squad came and got the injured Ike and Officer Jenny investigated the area with the police squad. Both Harper and Flint rejoined them and they explained to the both of them what they found.

"So as I thought, they were after Rusty." Flint said.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Maritza asked.

"I think that Rusty was a member and left them for some reason." Harper said.

"How can that be? We knew Rusty for a year and he never told us anything like that." Maritza said.

"Well, it is possible, I read at Cannilave in the documents that someone came to Sinoh the same time you guys met Rusty from Hoen and I think he might be the one." Flint told them.

"Did he tell you guys where he came from?" Harper asked.

"It was Hoen, he told us that like what you said." Marty answered.

"this wouldn't make sense if he was a part of Aqua," Maritza said, "he could have been attacked or something."

"Well, we can't just sit here and try to figure out what he is or was, we need to find him." Flint told him.

"do you know where he might be?" Harper asked.

"I think I know where and I have a feeling Eliza's with him." Marty answered.

"Lead the way then!" Flint told him.

They ran towards the lake in order to find their friends.

Meanwhile, Starmie got to the surface with both Eliza and Rusty on its back. The both of them coughed up water and held onto its points.

"Good work Starmie." Rusty said and then turned to Eliza. "Are you alright?"

"A little, my shoulder hurts like hell though." She answered.

He smiled and said, "Good, as long as you're alright."

"How about you?" she asked.

"I will be fine, just a scratch." He answered.

"No it's not! You were stabbed!" she told him.

"Hey, I was able to keep consciousness for a few minutes!" he told her.

"But you need to see a doctor and not only that, I need to see one as well." She said.

"Well, we are way too far away from the Pokemon Center and our flying Pokemon are still at the resort in their Pokeballs, the only thing to do is reach land and try to find someplace to rest and wait for the search party to find us," he answered and then looked down at Starmie, "Can you get us there old buddy?"

It started to swim and it got them to shore and both Rusty and Eliza shivered from the cold that was coming off from their surroundings.

"We need to find shelter." Rusty said.

She nodded.

The both of them started to walk and after a few minutes, Rusty started to pant a bit.

"Rusty?" she asked.

"I will be fine! Let's keep on going!" he told her and they kept on going and managed to find a small shack that had some boating supplies and a boat tied to a dock.

"I guess we can stay here." Rusty said and then he collapsed.

"Rusty!" Eliza exclaimed and caught him with one arm and went to the floor with him. She felt some of the blood that was coming from the stab wound.

"Damn it, this is not good! He is going to bleed to death if he keeps on going like this." She said and then saw a first aid kit on the wall and took it and took off Rusty's jacket and shirt with her uninjured shoulder and having her injured one as support. She managed to bandage up the wound the best she could and leaned against the wall to keep her shoulder in place.

"I wonder why Rusty hasn't answered my questions yet. Did Ike do something to him and how how was he able to have a Starmie when he first had Sparkplug when I met him?" she asked.

After an hour, Eliza heard noises from outside and she woke up from her nap and noticed that she was hearing her and Rusty's names and ran out and yelled, "Hey!"

"Over there!" she heard a familiar voice and saw Marty, Maritza, Harper, and Flint running up to her.

"Eliza!" Maritza exclaimed.

Eliza ran over and the both of them hugged and she cringed in pain.

"Are you alright?" Harper asked.

"I will be when I have my shoulder looked at, but Rusty is hurt a lot worse." Eliza answered.

"what do you mean?" Marty asked.

She told them what had happened earlier and how Ike got beaten and then to how she and Rusty got to the shed.

"As I thought, he is or was a member of Aqua." Flint said.

"What do you mean by that?" Eliza asked.

"Think back when you had Ike with you guys and how he met up with you, he was using you all to get Rusty." Flint said.

"Wow, for an Elite member you sure can figure out everything easily." They heard and turned to see the two Aqua members.

"You two again!" Harper exclaimed.

"We came to get our prize back!" Shelly exclaimed.

"No way you're getting him!" Eliza yelled.

"Haven't you been listening? Rusty was an Aqua member that betrayed us and ended up coming here, so we had Ike track him down and bring him back and with all his failures, we came to take him to Cannilave where our leader is waiting for us." John said.

"It can't be true, can it?" Eliza asked.

"Yes Eliza, it is." Rusty said as he came out with just the tux jacket on.

"rusty." Harper said.

"I was a member of Aqua and that Starmie you saw with us, she was my Pokemon when I was on the team. The reason why I remembered all of this is that Ike returned her to me and all my dreams came together." He told her.

Eliza was silent for a moment and then she slapped him.

"You bastard! How dare you keep something like that from me and also be a member of a team that hurts people and Pokemon!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry…" he said and was hit again.

"Shut up! I don't want to see you again!" she yelled and ran off.

"Eliza!" Maritza yelled.

"Let her be, she's right, I shouldn't have hid a secret like that from her." He said.

"You didn't know any better, you lost your memories of it." Marty said.

"How can you say something like that when I hid that away from you as well?" he asked.

"Rusty…" Marty said.

"I guess you will be coming with us?" Shelly asked him.

He nodded.

"What?" Marty asked.

"You can't be serious?" Harper asked.

Flint held his arm in front of her and said, "Let him be, he is one of them."

"Very well then, I guess we will leave," Shelly said and turned to John. "Did the other members get Ike on the boat?"

"Yes, ma'am, he is still on there and knocked out and bandaged up." He answered.

"Very well then, come on Rusty!" Shelly said.

He nodded.

"Oh here, before you follow, here is the lure ball we caught your Starmie in." Shelly said. "She is in there by the way."

"Thanks." He said and followed.

"Rusty! You can't be serious about this!" Marty yelled.

"I am, tell Eliza I am sorry." He said and left.

After a while, Marty yelled, "Damn it!"

They found Eliza later on with tear stains around her eyes and helped her up and took her to the Pokemon Center where they tried to do something about it and they were told that they have to go to Pastoria for the doctor at the hospital there. Flint explained to Nurse Joy that he will be taking her and her friends there in the morning. Maritza, Marty, and Harper kept her company that night while they slept in the trainers' quarters.

On the way to Cannilave, rusty was finished having his wound get stitched up and get new bandages as John came in.

"Looks like the traitor has rejoined." He said.

"I am rejoining so that my friends won't get hurt like the people I hurt back in Hoen." He said.

"Friends? After hearing the truth, I guess they won't forgive you for what you told them." John said.

He was silent.

"Be glad you are back with us and I think Archie will be glad with your return." John said with a smile on his face.

Rusty was still silent and thought, _Sorry guys, I didn't want you all get hurt especially you Eliza._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Rusty's Reunion With Aqua and Eliza's Depression

A few days have passed since Rusty left the group to rejoin Team Aqua. Rusty saw Archie after they arrived at Cannilave City at the dock.

"Welcome back Rusty." Archie said.

"Thanks." Rusty said without looking at him.

"You sure have changed, your hair seems longer and I guess you got hurt by the looks of it." Archie said.

"Yeah, I tried to protect someone and got stabbed." He told him.

"Protect? I guess you were protecting Ike or something, it doesn't matter! We have you back and all thanks to you going through this region, will be taking over." Archie said.

"What?" Shelly asked.

"I heard there was a failure with Galactic and it is open for us to take over, so I will be sending you, Rusty, John, and Ike, when he wakes up, to go around and infiltrate Sinoh." Archie ordered.

"Yes sir!" the three of them exclaimed and saluted.

"Rusty, you can go and clean up and get into a new uniform." Archie told him.

Rusty nodded and started to walk off and went to a room and came out later wearing a new uniform with a sword clipped on. He also had his hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"I thought you would cut your hair?" he heard and turned to see John standing there.

"Maybe I don't want to and how are you able to work with Shelly?" Rusty asked.

"I am more trustworthy than you and Ike combined and have better battle skills in both swords and Pokemon, I would watch out if I were you." John said as he walked off.

"Man, I never thought he would be so annoying." Rusty said.

Meanwhile, Eliza was sleeping in her bed at the hospital. Her shoulder was put into a brace. Sparkle was watching over her.

"Pi…" she said.

"She's still asleep?" Maritza asked as she walked in.

Sparkle nodded.

"I guess you're not the only one who's depressed, so are Rusty's Pokemon especially Sparkplug." Maritza said.

"Pi?" Sparkle asked and got down and run off to find Sparkplug.

Maritza sat down as her brother and Harper walked in.

"I guess she's asleep again." Marty said.

"Still sleeping more like it." Maritza said.

"We can't blame her since Rusty left and she hasn't eaten or anything due to what had happened then." Marty said.

"by the way, where's Flint?" Maritza asked.

"He went off to report what happened in Lake Valor to the other elite members and I guess he will be around us for a while and try to keep us safe from Aqua if they are around." Harper answered.

"What about contests?" Marty asked.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to compete." Flint answered as he entered.

"What?" Maritza asked.

"Bertha told me that Aqua is starting to infiltrate Sinoh and they already know about you guys especially Rusty and if you compete they will attack you." Flint told them.

"Bertha?" Harper asked.

"One of the other elite members, she will bbe coming here and will protect you three." He told them.

"I guess we should stay here and relax a bit then." Marty said.

Maritza nodded.

Rusty was in Eterna with Shelly, John, and Ike the next day going against Gardenia.

"Starmie use your aurora beam!" Rusty yelled.

Starmie hit Gardenia's Roserade and it went down.

"No Roserade!" she yelled and returned it.

"Give up yet?" Shelly asked.

"No, I haven't given up yet! How could you come after me, especially you Rusty?" Gardenia asked.

"I don't know, I am just following orders." Rusty answered.

"We'll ask again, where are those four teenagers and Flint?" Ike asked.

"I don't know where they are, all I remember was that they came back after the contest and rested and then that was when Ike attacked Cynthia." Gardenia answered.

"I see, what about Flint?" Shelly asked.

"He was here to tell me about Cynthia's condition and made sure you weren't here to harrass me about this." Gardenia answered.

"I guess that is the only information she can give us." Rusty said.

"Thank you for your cooperation Gardenia, we will probably be back, in the meantime, stay clear of us or your life will be taken." Shelly said and she and the guys were about to leave.

"Rusty, why are you with these people? Weren't you with the good guys?" Gardenia asked as he walked by her.

"I was, but my memories of this team have returned." He answered and kept on walking.

Gardenia sighed and said, "I thought Galactic was bad, but these guys are a lot worse!"

Eliza woke up and she petted Sparkle and noticed that her friends were sleeping in recliners in the room. She saw Sparkplug curled up in the corner asleep with a bowl of Pokemon food that hasn't been touched and a half eaten Poffin.

"Poor Sparkplug," she said and turned to her Pichu, "have you been waiting for me to wake up?"

Sparkle nodded.

"Sorry, the pain killers put me to sleep very easily." She told her.

"Ah, you're awake!" she heard and turned to see Flint with a girl with an Elite Four badge on her.

"Flint? Who is this?" she asked.

"I am Bertha of the Elite Four, Flint told me about what had happened and I was sent to protect you guys while you're here in Pastoria."

"Protection? Why?" Eliza asked.

"Team Aqua has taken over Sinoh and Gardenia has called me on my PokeGear and said that they were in Eterna and hurt her Pokemon while they try and search for us." Flint said.

"Did she give out our exact location?" Bertha asked.

"No, but the other gym leaders are on high alert though." He answered.

"Whyy are they after us if they are going after the gym leaders?" Eliza asked.

"Because you had a major connection with Rusty, that's why." Flint answered.

Eliza went silent.

"Pi?" Sparkle asked.

"What are you going to do now?" Bertha asked.

"See Wake and talk to him while you stay here and protect the kids." He answered and left.

"I don't get why he was a part of that team." Bertha heard Eliza say after a few minutes of silence.

"Usually when someone is on a team like that, they either run away from home or they want to make something of themselves and I am guessing your buddy Rusty had no choice to join or not." Bertha answered.

"He did have a choice to not rejoin." Eliza said as tears streaked her cheeks.

Flint was at the Pastoria Gym talking to Wake, the Pastoria Gym Leader, about the situation and how Gardenia was beaten by them.

"So, you're saying a team from Hoen is taking place of Galactic? This is very serious." Wake said.

Flint nodded and said, "We already have had an encounter and Cynthia was hurt by one of their Pokemon, somehow they hurt trainers as well and Eliza Elm, the neice of Professor Elm in Johto, was also a victim since she knew one of their former members who just rejoined."

"How long do you think it will take for them to reach here?" Wake asked.

"I don't know, but if they know that they are here who knows what will happen to them." Flint said.

"How long did this boy stay in Sinoh?" Wake asked.

"For a year, he was a ranger in Solaceon."

"If we can get him out of Aqua, he won't have to serve a year or more in jail and return to the rangers to rredeem himself again," Wake told him. "I want to meet this Eliza and her friends."

"I can arrange that, she is at the hospital and will be released tomorrow." Flint said.

"Good, I will be looking forward to it." Wake said.

Flint nodded and then left the gym and said, "I hope he is right about helping Rusty out when we try and get him away from Aqua."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 A Meeting With Wake and an Attack From Team Aqua

Eliza was discharged from the hospital the next day, she still had the brace on her shoulder on her injured shoulder. Her friends welcomed her to the hotel room where they stayed with Bertha and Flint with light hugs. Bertha and Flint filled her in on what is going on and how she was going to meet Wake that evening.

"Why does he want to see me?" she asked.

"Because he is interested in meeting you and to talk to you about Rusty." Flint answered.

"Why would he mention that bastard anyways?" she asked.

"He knows that Rusty was a Pokemon ranger when he lost his memory and he has a chance to redeem himself if he lets go of the team." Bertha answered.

"He really thinks so?" Marty asked.

Flint nodded and said, "The only way of doing it is free him and that is why Wake wants to meet Eliza because she is the only one who can do it." Bertha said.

"What about us though? We met him after he arrived in Solaceon despite his memories of being in Team Aqua." Maritza asked.

"I don't know about that, but I am guessing you guys have some bones to pick with them." Flint said.

"Yeah, especially with Ike because he tricked me back in Celestic." Harper said.

"We will do as much as we can in order to take them out, but now we have to wait on what Wake has to say to Eliza." Flint said.

They nodded.

Meanwhile in Veilstone, Lucario went down for the count covered in sludge and bruises.

"No Lucario!" Maylene yelled.

"Well, well, looks like you didn'tt have a match against us aye Maylene?" Shelly asked.

"Return Lucario!" she yelled and returned him to his Pokeball.

"Now, tell us where Flint and the teens are." Rusty demanded.

"I don't know, why would you go after them when you know they were your friends?" she asked him.

He was struck by what she said and then kicked her and yelled, "Shut up!"

She coughed a bit.

"Now tell us!" he yelled.

"Fine, as you remembered you all went to Lake Valor and that is when it got attacked by your team and I think they headed West from there according to Flint after what he told me." She managed to say.

"West to where?" John asked.

"Pastoria City I think, because Eliza got hurt." She answered.

"Thanks for the info, looks like you won't get hurt." Shelly said as she returned her Pokemon. "Let's go guys."

They returned their Pokemon and they started to leave.

Maylene saw Rusty walk by and caught him by the pant leg and asked, "Why are you doing this? You weren't like this when you came to Veilstone the first time."

"I am doing this because I remembered what happened a year ago and how I got here and that is it." He answered.

"Or is it because you didn't want those guys to get hurt especially Eliza getting more hurt?" she asked.

"That is none of your business!" he yelled and shook her off and followed the others out of the gym.

Maylene was alone and tears formed in her eyes.

One of the other trainers came up to her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I am okay, but Lucario isn't." she answered and stood up. "Come on, I need to get him to Nurse Joy."

The trainer nodded and they left the gym for the Pokemon Center.

Back in Pastoria, Eliza went to meet up with Wake that evening for what was going to be planned.

"Hello Eliza, I guess your shoulder is doing okay?" Wake asked.

"Yeah, but it still hurts a bit." She answered.

"It will heal in time, I guess both Bertha and Flint filled you in on what is going on."

She nodded.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think it's possible, I am willing to get him back and so do the others."

"Others?"

"Yeah, Maritza, Marty, and Harper want to take out Team Aqua for what they did to them." She answered.

"What did they do?"

"According to both of the twins, they hurt a friend of ours and Harper was manipulated by one of the other members that acted as a friend and he was the one who hurt Cynthia back in Eterna."

"These Aqua people are sure rough on their attack." She nodded and asked, "If we do get Rusty back, what will happen to him?"

"He will have to redeem himself by being a ranger for a while."

"I will do my best in getting him back then, he was a ranger when I first met him and I will make sure he will get back in one piece and do what he did again when he got here."

"Thank you Eliza, I will surely count on you."

"Like if I would let you." She heard and then felt cold steel go against her neck.

She gasped and stood still as she saw a sword.

"Team Aqua?" Wake asked.

"You got that right!" Rusty exclaimed.

"Rusty?" Eliza asked.

"Very good Rusty, you found the girl and leader of the group." Shelly said as she, John, and Ike appeared.

"Well Wake, it looks like your plan is going to hell right now since we are here already." Ike said.

"Tell us where the other teens that travel with her and Flint?" John asked.

"I can't tell you! If I did tell you, what will you do to him?" Wake asked.

"Take him out like those teens and make sure that the elite will go down as well and Aqua will rule all over Sinoh." Shelly said with a smile.

"Jeez, sounds like Galactic was going to do." They heard and saw Bertha appear.

"Bertha!" Eliza exclaimed.

"I guess I came at the right time! Let go of her!" Bertha yelled.

"Never!" Shelly yelled.

"Very well, I guess I have to take you out then! Go Quagsire!" Bertha yelled and sent out Quagsire.

"Go Walrain!"

"I guess I have to jjoin in as well, go Floatzel!" Wake yelled and sent out his Pokemon.

"Very well, go Kingler!" John yelled.

"I guess we should take our prisoner!" Ike exclaimed.

Rusty nodded and the both of them ran off with Eliza.

"Let go of me!" Eliza yelled.

"Eliza!" Bertha yelled.

"Bertha! Let the others know I am okay!" she yelled as she was taken.

Bertha nodded and then focused on the fight against Aqua with Wake.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, just a quick comment, there might be two or three more chapters left of this fic! After this one I will be doing a Soul Eater one with one or two characters from The Dresden Files. So, look out for the end and I am not sure if I will do a sequel to this or not but I am thinking about it and it is still early. Well see ya guys around!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 A Look Into the Past! Rusty Reveals His Tale!

Rusty and Ike took Eliza to an abandoned house that looked like it was flooded in due to some mold spots and a few holes that some Sandshrews possibly burrowed in. they had handcuffs on Eliza's wrists and ankles so she wouldn't escape.

"I guess we have to wait for them to come back after the fight." Ike said.

Rusty nodded.

"You're pretty silent, something wrong? Is it about our kidnapping Miss Elm?" Ike asked.

"It's nothing, just leave me alone all right?" Rusty asked.

"All right, I will, I am heading out to keep watch anyways." Ike answered and left the house.

Eliza stood silent as Rusty came into the room where she was being held. He sat down on the ground and saw that she was trembling a little.

"You scared or something?" he asked.

"N-no…" she answered and saw that he stared at her. "Okay, I am, scared of you and your team."

He sighed and said, "Don't be, this is just a thing we had to do."

"Had to do? You almost killed me! On top of that, my shoulder might be shattered all thanks to your handcuffing my wrists behind me!" she yelled.

"It's really injured?" he asked.

"Of course, your buddy Ike id injure it that night!" Eliza answered.

"Let me look at it." He said and went over and turned on a flashlight and looked at the brace and said, "Nothing, it is still holding up pretty well."

She went silent again.

"Just hang on until we meet up with the leader." Rustysaid and sat back down.

After a few moments of silence, Eliza finally asked, "Why are you back on the team?"

"What?" he asked.

"You remembered being a part of Aqua, so I'm guessing you might've remembered how you joined." She said.

"I did, actually." He answered.

"tell me then." She said.

"Sure, if you wanted to hear after what had happened in Lake Valor."

She nodded.

"Well, I should start with that I used to be from Slateport City in Hoen." He started.

A young rusty was running around the city with a Zurill, which was his pet, with a backpack on his back and heading for a bait shop where he found his parents.

"Hey mom! Hey dad! I am back home from school!" he exclaimed.

"Welcome home Rusty! Change out of your uniform." His mother said.

"Okay!" he exclaimed and went upstairs and did so.

They went bback downstairs and had a snack.

"How was school today?" his mother asked.

"It was fun, but someone named Archie came by." He answered.

"Archie?" his father asked.

His mother went silent.

"What is it Helena?" his father asked.

"Rusty,do you know why he was there?" she asked.

"I think he was talking about some kind of Pokemon he is looking for and a few kids for some kind of team and wondering what team is it." He answered.

"Listen Rusty, don't go near him when he comes around again." She answered.

"Why?"

"He is a bad man."

"Okay! Can I go outside and play with Zuzu?"

"Sure." She answered.

"Yay! Come on Zuzu!"

Zurill followed him outside.

"What was that all about?" his father asked.

"That man is forming a team that is trying to drown this region with the Pokemon known as Kyogre. I heard about this while I was getting new bait and I was worried for Rusty and how he might be influenced in joining the team."

"He won't, our kid is a great kid and he cares for Pokemon unlike Giovanni's team does."

She nodded as she saw Rusty and Zurill play around.

_Little did they know, I did join butt I didn't get influenced by Archie and his new team, he did something a bit worse._

A twelve year old Rusty with slightly longer hairstyle walked to the shop carrying a package that his parents had ordered for the shop. Zuzu, now a Marill, walked behind him. When he arrived, he saw the house was empty.

"Mom? Dad? Where are you?" he asked and walked around the house and into the shop where he saw it was empty and ransacked. "Mom! Dad!"

He ran out with Zuzu ran after him and they found his parents going up against two people who had water Pokemon with their Delcatty and Zangoose. He saw the water Pokemon take them down.

"Return Paw!" his mother yelled.

"Return Zags!" his father yelled.

Both Pokemon were returned.

"Mom! Dad!" Rusty yelled as he ran over.

"rusty stay right there!" his mother yelled.

"Never thought we would meet again rusty." He heard and turned to see Archie.

Rusty froze in place.

"Rusty get away from him!" his father yelled.

"Why not come with me? Team Aqua is an awesome team to be with." Archie said.

Rusty's eyes went wide.

"Rusty!" his mom yelled and ran over to him.

"Helena no!" his dad yelled.

"Stand your ground!" one of the members yelled and stabbed her with his sword.

She screamed.

"No mom!" Rusty yelled.

"Helena!" his dad yelled. "You bastard! Rusty take him out!"

Rusty heard him and ran inside and took the Pokeball he had in his room and came out and threw it and a Staryu, a Pokemon his uncle gave him from his travels in Kanto, and yelled, "Staryu use bubble!"

His Staryu hit the Aqua members with the attack.

"what the hell?" one of the members asked.

"Now dad!" Rusty yelled.

His dad nodded and took his mom and ran back to the house.

Rusty rejoined them a few minutes later after searching for any other members. His father came downstairs after making sure his mother was taken care of.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"She will be, she is just resting." He answered.

Zuzu came over and rubbed against his leg. He petted her.

"Is there any other members out there?"

"No, it looks like they disappeared when Staryu used his bubble."

"Good, at least we can sleep easily tonight."

"Speak again!" they heard and saw Archie reappear.

"I thought you ran off!"

"I did, but ran in here," Archie answered with a smirk, "too bad your wife is down, I hope she feels a lot better."

"Why would I want your sympathy when you almost took my son? Why would you want him?"

"because he has a lot of potential in the team and will help us flood this region!"

"How could you do something like that when we already live in peace with the Pokemon that live in this region?"

"Dad, stop it."

"Huh?"

Rusty walked over to Archie and said, "Look, I don't like your objectives but I will join it."

"What the hell Rusty? You can't do this!"

"I have to, I don't want you to get hurt nor mom even more." He answered.

"Marill!"

"take care of them Zuzu." Rusty told her and joined Archie.

"You made a ggreat choice kid." Archie told him and they left.

_I might have made a great choice, but later on that choice wasn't so great when we finally met Kyogre and our leader was under its control and we had to free him from the orb and fail with our goals and then went after trainers and their Pokemon. We even almost killed them with ourfierce battle tactics. Then there was the point when I got sick of it all._

"What? You think our actions are too brutal?" Archie asked.

A sixteen year-old Rusty was standing in front of him and said, "Yes, all we did was almost kill people and their Pokemon for no other goals! It is not right!"

"How dare you bring this upon me!" Archie yelled.

"I am telling you the truth! We are as bad as Team Rocket even Magma!"

One of the members hit him and yelled, "How dare you compare us to those bastards!"

"Now, now John, let him speak." Ike said from behind.

"Why would I? He is nothing but a trouble maker!" John yelled.

"Enoguh you two," Shelly said. "Rusty, we need you and your battle skills in order to take out anyone who stands in our way."

Rusty got up and said, "No, you don't..Starmie!"

His Pokeball opened up and it came out.

"Use mist!"

Starmie let it outt and it fogged the whole entire hideout and he returned Starmie and he ran out.

"Where the hell did he go!" one of the members yelled.

Rusty ran down the hall when he saw Ike standing in the way with his Octillery and Walrain.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

Rusty gasped.

"I am getting out of here, so get out of the way!" Rusty yelled and sent out his Starmie.

The Pokemon started to fight with both Octillery and Walrain winning a bit until the rest of Aqua catching up and started to beat on Rusty.

_After the fight, I was unconscious and ended up here in Cannilave with Starmie, who left me on the beach and I met Sparkplug. _

Rusty saw the Raichu and petted it.

"Good Pokemon.." he said and closed his eyes again.

"Raichu! Raichu!"

He woke up in an infirmary later on and saw his surroundings and noticed that he was in a Pokemon center.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in Cannilave city." He heard and saw a boy and a girl with red hair.

"Cannilave City?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're in Sinoh, we found you on the beach and you were hurt so we brought you to the Pokemon center." The girl said.

"Thanks." Rusty said.

"do you know how you got here or anything?" the boy asked.

Rusty shook his head and said, "No, I don't."

"It's okay, you might remember someday, by the way I'm Marty and this is my twin sister, Maritza, we are traveling around and competing in contests."

"The name's Rusty." He told them.

"At least you remember your name, I guess we will see you around then." Maritza said.

"Hey, I am new, do you mind helping me around this region?" Rusty asked.

"Sure, once you get better of course!" Maritza exclaimed.

_That was when I first met the twins and after I got better, they did show me around and I was able to keep that Raichu that found me. I was able to live happy in Sinoh as a ranger and training my Pokemon until the events have lead me to this._

"Rusty…" Eliza said worriedly.

"Thinking back on it now I wonder if my parents hate me for my choice in joining this team." He said.

Eliza sighed.

"Now you know, I guess you won't see me as the friend you met when you arrived." He said and got up and left the room.

"Rusty, wait!" she yelled. "Damn it!"

Rusty went outside and joined up with Ike.

"How was the story telling?" Ike asked.

"She wanted to know." Rusty answered.

"Now she does, tell me something, after knowing will she hate you as much as your parents?" Ike asked.

Rusty went silent.

"Well?"

"I don't know, she already did when I rejoined and probably she still hates me." He answered.

_Please don't Eliza, what I've told you is the truth. _He thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Showdown in Pastoria! Will Aqua Finally be Taken Down?

Wake, Bertha, and Flint returned to the hotel to tell the others what happened and how Eliza got kidnapped by Aqua.

"Damn it! Why did they have to take her?" Marty asked.

"Besides her, who knows how long they will take us." Maritza said.

"What should we do?" Harper asked.

"We better find her or Aqua will do something worse to her." Flint said.

"Wait, doesn't she have her PokeGear on her?" Bertha asked.

"Yeah, she always does." Marty answered.

"We should try and call her and see where she is." Bertha said.

"good idea." Flint said and took out his and dialed Eliza's number.

Meanwhile, Shelly and John found their teammates at the house before storm clouds rolled in and with a defeat.

"I guess we lost again?" Ike asked.

"Yep, those guys are hard to beat especially with Wake." John answered.

"So, how's our prisoner?" Shelly asked.

"Rusty's taking care of her by giving her some of the of the leftover food we had from our travels." Ike answered.

"Good, at least she's being fed." Shelly said.

"In the meantime, what should we do with her?" John asked.

"Take her back with us ." she answered.

"What?" Ike asked.

"I thought you wanted her taken out." John said.

"I did, but I think it would be a lot better we take her to Archie, I think she will make a great addition to the team." She said with a smile.

"Not a bad idea, I seen her water PokeMon and they are pretty strong." Ike said.

"It's decided then." Shelly said.

"What about her friends? What if they get on our trail?" Ike asked.

"We'll take them out, this time we won't hold back." Shelly said.

They nodded.

Eliza finished eating and Rusty came to take the plate away and said, "Finally, you sure know how to eat slowly."

She was silent as he took it.

"Doesn't matter, you're fed anyways." He said and took it and was about to leave.

"Look Rusty, you shouldn't be in this team! You belong with us, I mean me, Harper, the twins, we are more of your friends than these guys!" Eliza yelled.

Rusty slapped her and yelled, "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"The Rusty I know wouldn't have done that to me." She said with tears in her voice.

He was silent as he left.

Eliza lied down on the floor and heard her PokeGear ring and took it out and saw it was Flint and said, "Flint! I am so glad to see you!"

"Are you alright? You look like you have a bruise on your cheek." He said.

"I will be, how is everyone?" she asked.

"doing alright, we are calling to check on you, is there anyone around you?" he asked.

"No, I am alone right now."

"Listen to me, you need to get out of the place they are holding you!"

"Huh? What about getting Rusty back?"

"Nevermind that now, just save yourself." He told her and hung up.

She put her PokeGear away and sighed. She waited until the Aqua members to fall asleep and started to escape. She Got out by climbing through a window and noticed that she was in a marshy area of the city.

"Damn it, I am going to get back to the hotel?" she asked.

She heard thunder over head.

"Great, rain is on its way, I better get started." She said and started walking.

It started to pour and she kept on walking and ended up lost.

"Great, this just peachy! I am lost now! How the hell Flint expects me to get back in one piece?" she asked.

"Good question, you won't!" she heard and turned to see the members of Team Aqua and gasped.

Meanwhile, Eliza's friends were walking through the rain trying to find her.

"Usually we would be inside waiting for her." Maritza said as she walked and held her umbrella.

"She's our friend and we must make sure her safety is in our hands and she would do the same if it was one of us." Marty told her.

"this is true, she did agree to get Rusty back after all." Maritza said.

They kept on walking and they heard a scream as they got close to the Great Marsh.

"did you hear that?" Harper asked.

"Yeah, let's go and see who screamed!" Flint exclaimed and they ran in the direction of the scream.

They got to the location where they saw Team Aqua fighting against Eliza and saw that they took out her Buizel.

"No Soaker!" she yelled and returned him.

"Eliza!" she heard.

She turned and saw her friends with Bertha, Flint, and Wake.

"About damn time you guys! I almost got lost here and getting my ass kicked here!" Eliza yelled.

"So, these guys finally arrived!" Ike exclaimed.

"Shut up you fox-faced freak, I am going to take you down for whaat you did to me back in Celestic! Go Soar!" Harper yelled and sent out her Golbat.

"Very well then, return my Walrain!" Ike exclaimed and returned it. "Now go Octillery!"

"I will take care of Ike, you guys try to get the others!" Harper told them.

"Right, I will go after that John guy! Go Spritzer!" Maritza yelled and sent out her Ampoleon.

"I will get the commander then! Go Branch!" Marty yelled and sent out his Leafeon.

"Very well geek, let's see what you got!" Shelly exclaimed.

"Then that leaves Rusty to me! I haven't used him for a while and needs some exercise! Go Shells!" Eliza yelled and sent out her Blastoise.

"A Blastoise? You think that will get me back?" Rusty asked.

"You were a friend of ours and you don't need to be on this team! Shells use your hydro pump!" Eliza yelled.

"Starmie dodge it and use your water gun!" Rusty yelled.

Starmie dodged the attack and retaliated .

"Withdraw Shells!"

Shells went into his shell and doged it.

The two PokeMon kept on fighting along with the other PokeMon with the the other Aqua members. After a few hits, Marty managed to beat Shelly's Walrain.

"Return Walrain!" Shelly yelled and returned it.

"Yes! One victory down for my team!" Marty exclaimed.

"Enjoy your victory now, I will make you suffer!" Shelly exclaimed and pulled out her sword.

"Oh great! I never came with one! Return Branch!" Marty exclaimed and returned his leafeon and braced himself. Shelly charged at him and took a swing.

John kept on trying to take out Maritza's Ampoleon but she had it strike back at his Kingler. When Kingler got tired out Maritza yelled out, "Now Spritzer use dizzy punch!"

Spritzer did as he was told and took out Kingler.

"Return Kingler! You bitch you took out my Kingler!" John yelled.

"You got it, now let go of our buddy Rusty!" Maritza yelled.

"I think not!" John yelled and took out his sword. "He is better off with us!"

She gasped.

Harper was still going at Ike's Octillery and was able to take it out with a fury cutter.

"Damn it!" Ike exclaimed and returned his Octillery.

"Give up?" Harper asked. "Or you want more?"

"Of course I do, now it's time for you to die!" Ike yelled and pulled out his sword and charged at her.

"I am so glad I bought this from the antique shop yesterday!" Harper exclaimed and pulled out a dagger and blocked the sword.

Both Blastoise and Starmie were starting to get tired out from their fight.

"Give up?" Eliza asked.

"No, I won't give up yet." Rusty answered.

"Look at you, you changed after those three came back to the house earlier before my escape! You turned into a major asshole and it feels like you don't remember our times together and also how you cared for your Pokemon, you were one of the nicest guys I know and you lead me to the twins as well!" Eliza yelled.

"Shut up! How can you talk to me like that?" Rusty asked.

"What if you saw one of your Pokemon yourself?" Flint asked as he came out from one of the trees.

"What do you mean?" Rusty asked.

Flint tossed Sparkplug's Pokeball and he came out and was looking paler than usual.

"Sparkplug?" he asked.

"Don't forget about your Starraptor." Bertha said and tossed Breeze's Pokeball.

Breeze came out and was having a worried look on its face.

"Breeze?"

"Last and but not least, your newest one, your Turtwig." Wake said and tossed Leafy's Pokeball and he came out growling a bit.

"Leafy."

"Ever since you left back at Lake Valor, these three were worried about you even though Leafy was kind of mad at you, but they were worried that you've abandoned them." Eliza said.

Rusty was silent.

"What are you going to do Rusty? Stay with these guys or leave the team?" Flint asked.

"He's going to stay with us of course." They heard and saw Archie ccome out.

"Archie?" rusty asked.

"I was worried about you all and heard that you were here in Pastoria and came to find you all." He answered.

"You're the one who leads the team?" bertha asked.

"You got it!" Archie answered. "I think it's time for me and the others to go, come on Rusty, let's get the others."

"No…" he said.

"What?" Archie asked.

"I said no." he answered.

"Rai?"

"tur?"

"Star?"

"I am done with this! You do nothing but hurt people and their Pokemon and my Pokemon have been hurt enough! Sparkplug?"

His Raichu came over.

"Now zap him!" Rusty yelled.

Sparkplug sent a huge jolt of lightning and it hit Archie and he screamed. Not only that, with the rain, it also zapped everyone else that was nearby and along with a few trees. When the lightning was done they fell over and caused the ground to shake.

"What was that?" Maritza asked.

"I don't know, but we should see what happened!" Marty answered.

The both of them started to run.

Harper nodded and put the dagger away and followed.

Flint coughed and saw that he, Bertha, and Wake were underneath a cage of branches.

"What the? When did trees fall?" he asked and then remembered what happened. "Damn, that Raichu has some great power!"

"Eliza!" he heard and saw the others run over.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Marty asked.

"Rusty's Raichu struck us and then the trees all around us to take out that Archie guy and they fell over." Flint answered.

"What? Where are Rusty and Eliza now?" Harper asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling they won't be alone." Flint answered and looked at the murky waters of the marsh.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Allies Reunite for One Final Fight!

Rusty got to the surface of the muddy waters in one part of the marsh. Eliza coughed from being under the waters for a few minutes to an hour. They got to land where they made a fire from some rock flints and wood they found. They even put it on rocks to keep it dry from the wet ground from the rains earlier. Rusty even took a look at the brace on Eliza's shoulder and found that it was about to split due to the impact of Sparkplugg's attack. He used his vest and made it into bandages and tied it to hold the brace in place.

After the few minutes of silence, Rusty said, "I wonder if our Pokemon are okay."

"I think they were taken to the center when they were found with the others." Eliza said.

She saw him huddled into a ball and heard him cry a bit.

"Rusty?" she asked.

"This is all my fault, if I haven't rejoined the team, we wouldn't be in this mess." He said.

She walked over to him and put her arm around his shoulder and said, "It will be alright and so will the others."

He kept on crying and she held him tight and started to cry a bit.

Meanwhile, the others were taken to the hospital and Wake, Bertha, and the twins were being treated for the injuries they had on them. The injured Pokemon that were in the area where the tree collapsed on the others were at the Pokemon Center to be treated as well.

Flint and Harper were in the hall because their injuries weren't as bad as the others.

Officer Jenny came over to them and said, "We weren't able to find them."

"What?" Flint asked.

"We sent in the rangers to find them especially Rusty and Eliza, we're hoping they will be found and also safe." She told them.

"What about the Aqua leader and the three members?" Flint asked.

"The three were arrested while the leader is still out there somewhere in the marsh." She answered.

"Damn, that means those two will be in more danger if that Archie guy run into them." Flint said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Harper asked.

"Back to the marsh, I need to help the rangers out there!" he answered.

"If you're going out there, I am going too!" she said.

"What? You only had one Pokemon and you gave it to Nurse Joy." Flint said.

"I know, but you need my help and I know it." She told him.

"Very well, let's go." He said.

They left the hospital with Officer Jenny and headed towards the marsh.

Eliza woke up to the first few rays of the sun the next morning and found Rusty sleeping still on the ground. He held himself and shivered a little from the lack of warmth from the fire pit that had burnt out wood in the middle of the stones. She shook him and he woke up.

"Eliza?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is time to get up." She answered.

He noticed the sunlight coming through the trees and stood up.

"Where to now?" she asked.

"Findd a way out of here of course, it might mean we need to wade through these waters to get out." He answered.

She nodded.

They both got back in the waters and started to walk around and got on land and walked and waded more. As they got back on land again after wading through one more lake, Rusty was grabbed and he screamed.

"Rusty!" Eliza yelled and saw that Archie had him.

"Found you, you damn traitor!" he yelled.

"Let me go!" Rusty yelled and tried to kick himself out of his grip.

"I think not! You will pay for betraying us again!" Archie yelled and took out a dagger and put it to his throat.

"He said let him go! Go Starla!" Eliza yelled and sent out her Starly. "Fly and hit Archie in the face!"

Starla did as she was told and Archie screamed and let go of Rusty and his dagger hit Rusty in the shoulder.

Rusty hit the ground andd grabbed his shoulder and tried to run but he was kicked down and he went face first into a mud puddle.

Archie hit Starla out of the way and she hit the ground.

"Starla return!" eliza yelled and returned her to her Pokeball.

Archie walked over to the down Rusty and grabbed him by the hair and pushed him down into the puddle and laughed and said, "I think drowning you would be the better death for you!"

"Let him go!" Eliza yelled and kicked him and it caused him to let go of him.

Rusty sat up and coughed and spit out some mud from his mouth and said, "Thanks Eliza." He managed to choke out.

"Rusty look out!" she yelled.

Archie went at him again but with his sword and he rolled onto his back and jumped out of the puddle and took out his sword and told Eliza, "Get out of here!"

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me! I want you to get out of here and get to safety!" he yelled.

"I can't, not without you!" she yelled.

"Damn it, just do it! I will be fine!" he yelled.

She nodded and started to run off.

"Okay Archie, if you want a fight then I'll give you one!" Rusty yelled and charged at him with sword in full force.

The both of them clashed and they started fighting.

Flint, Harper, Officer Jenny, and the rangers kept on searching the marsh when Eliza finally shown up.

She saw them and yelled, "Flint! Harper!"

They saw her and ran over to her.

"Eliza!" Harper exclaimed.

"Where's Rusty?" Flint asked.

"He's still back there fighting the leader of Team Aqua!" she answered.

"What?" Harper asked.

"Harper, make sure you get eliza to the hospital, I will make sure I get Rusty there." Flint told her.

"Are you sure?" Harper asked.

He nodded and turned to Officer Jenny and said, "Come on!"

He and the officer ran off to find Rusty.

Harper helped Eliza and put her uninjured arm around her shoulders and said, "Don't worry, he will be back with him."

Eliza nodded and the both of them left with some of the rangers.

Both Archie and Rusty were still fighting when Rusty finally landed a blow on Archie's arm.

"Damn!" Archie yelled.

Rusty huffed and puffed from fighting him and he noticed that his injury on his shoulder was getting worse and he was starting to shiver from being in the puddle.

_Damn it, this is not good, if I end up going down before I take him out who knows what else he will do? _Rusty thought to himself.

"Give up yet?" Archie asked.

"No, I haven't." Rusty answered.

"Then come and get me!" Archie yelled.

Rusty screamed and charged at him and the both of them started to fight again.

Flint and Officer Jenny arrived and they watched the both of them fight.

"Rusty!" Flint yelled.

Rusty had Archie's blade in a lock and saw the both of them and yelled, "Stop him! I don't know how much more I can take!"

Archie threw him off and he went to the ground.

"Finally Flint of the elite Four has arrived, I thought you would be dead from that tree hitting you andd Bertha I guess I was wrong." Archie said.

"Don't doubt me, I won't let a tree keep me down!" Flint exclaimed.

"So, you going to arrest me or something officer?" Archie asked.

"You got that right, drop the sword and put your hands in the air!" Officer Jenny yelled as she pointed her gun at him.

"Drop my sword? Like this?" he asked and stabbed Rusty in the chest.

"Rusty!" Flint yelled.

He screamed in pain as it was torn from him and Archie tossed it aside and put his hands in the air and said, "See ya around Rusty!"

"B-bastard…" Rusty said and put his hand on his wound.

Flint ran over with Officer Jenny after him. He knelt next to Rusty and took his shirt off and used it to plug the wound and said, "Hold this on your wound and apply pressure while I carry you!"

Rusty nodded and did as he was told and closed his eyes as he was being lifted off the ground.

Officer Jenny had Archie in handcuffs and they left the marsh.

Flint got Rusty to the hospital and the doctor and his Chanseys got him to the operating room where they started to work on him.

Flint sat down in a chair and held his head in his hands and Harper walked over and told him that Eliza will be okay and that she had a new brace put on her and will stay in the hospital for a little while due to having a bit of a burn mark on her hurt shoulder.

"What about the others?" Flint asked.

"They will be fine, Wake sent a message to his gym to keep the gym closed while he's in the hospital." Harper told him.

"Good." He said."I better report to the other Elite members that Team Aqua has been captured."

He got up and headed to the nearest phone.

"Poor Flint." Harper said.

Flint told Aaron about what had happened within the last day and a half in Pastoria and how Team Aqua was caught.

Aaron smiled and said, "That's good, but we need to get the other members if there are any. I will send myself and Lucian will see if there are any other members out there."

"Thanks Aaron, I will be going back soon." He said and hung up.

Eliza woke up and saw Sparkle on her bed and she petted her and said, "I guess we're back where we started in Pastoria."

"Pi!" Sparkle exclaimed.

"Hey there, how are you?" Harper asked.

"Fine I guess, how's Rusty? Did he get out alright?" Eliza asked.

"No, he was hurt pretty badly, but he is in the operating room getting treated now." She answered.

"At least he's alright." Eliza said.

"The ggood news is that Archie is in jail with the other Aqua members that attacked us." Harpersaid.

"That's good." Eliza said.

Harper nodded.

"Looks like I will bbe here for a while." Eliza said and sighed.

Harper nodded and asked, "When you get out, what will you do from here?"

"I don't know, it is just a question that will be answered when I see the others fine and well." Eliza said.

"I will too, who knows what would happen next." Harper said.

Eliza nodded and looked out the window at the new sunny day.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Goodbyes Lead to a Second Chance

A few weeks passed since the final battle and the capture of Team Aqua and the team has recovered since then and have been training for the next contest. Rusty was watching them train as usual and was in new clothing that his friends had got him because the Aqua uniform he had on was muddy andhad blood and tears in the shirt so it was tossed out, all he had left was the sword he was handed and his four Pokemon.

"Now Starla use close combat and finish it off with a wing attack!" Eliza yelled.

Starla did what she said and Rusty applauded.

"Thanks." She said.

"It seems like you are getting a hang at training your Starly." Marty said.

"Yeah, Starla has been growing ever since I caught her." Eliza said.

"Starly!"

"Any news on your Pidgeot?" Maritza asked.

"My uncle said she is doing fine and flying better than ever!" Eliza answered.

"that's good, now you can use her when you leave here." Harper said.

Eliza nodded.

"Now that Aqua is gone, what shall we do now?" Maritza asked.

"Wake told me that the rangers are waiting for me back in Solaceon, I should head back there soon." Rusty answered.

"Will they give you a second chance if even you had the sword with you?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, Wake explained to them that I would use it to protect civilians and their Pokemon." He answered as he petted it.

"That's good." Harper said.

"By the way Maritza and Harper, I need a favor from you two." He said.

"Huh?" Maritza asked.

"What is it?" Harper asked.

He pulled out a pair of scissors and pulled the hair tie out of his hair and said, "Cut my hair."

"What? Why?" Harper asked.

"Because I am starting a new leaf and I think it would be best that I would lose the hair." He answered.

"If you say so." Maritza said and took the scissors and she and Harper started on it and cut it down to a spiky look.

"Never thought that you would look better with short hair." Eliza said.

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded.

"There is one more thing I need you to have and also know." He said.

"Eh?" she asked.

He went through his pocket and pulled out the bandanna he wore the times they travled together and handed it to her and said, "I want you to have this."

"Rusty…" she said.

"Also I never told you this…" he was about to say.

"Let's leave them alone." Maritza said and took her brother and Harper somewhere else.

"What is it?" Eliza asked.

"Well.." he said and blushed a bit. "It's. oh what the hell!"

He leaned in and kissed her.

She blinked in surprise and closed her eyes.

"Awww!" both Harper and Maritza exclaimed.

"And I thought we were going to leave those two alone together." Marty said and he was hit by the both of them.

Rusty broke off and said, "That is I love you."

"I…don't know what to say! I am surprised…" she exclaimed as she blushed.

"don't say anything!" he said.

"can I at least ask you this, when will I see you again?" she asked.

"When I call you on my PokeGear, I will be near you at all times and don't forget about me and try dropping by in Solaceon from time to time, all right?" he asked.

"I will!" she exclaimed and blushed again and kissed him on the cheek.

The group said their final goodbyes to Rusty as he went on his Starraptor's back and they flew back to Solaceon where he met up with the ranger captain of the town's division.

"Welcome back Rusty." The captain said.

"Thank you." He said.

"Despite you being in Aqua again, we are willing to give you a second chance in the rangers, remember you are supposed to protect the civilians and their Pokemon." The captain told him.

"Yes sir, I will do my best to see that they are protected from danger!" Rusty exclaimed and saluted.

"Good, also nice hair cut by the way." The captain said and walked away.

Rusty got his new uniform on in the locker room and put the sword on with it and looked at the handle and placed his hand on it and said, "I will be using this to protect rather than hurt as promised and this time I won't let any danger in anyone's way, especially Eliza's."

He left to rejoin the troop.

Meanwhile on the way to Cannilave City, Eliza, Harper, and the twins were walking towards the ccity. Eliza wore Rusty's bandanna around her neck. She even remembered how Rusty traveled with them before the whole Aqua mess.

Maritza noticed the tears in her eyes and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I will be, I am kind of remembering how we all traveled together." She answered.

"Look, he will see you again, he has to show that he will work out his sentence and that he is different from his Aqua days." Marty told her.

She nodded.

"Come on, he would be rooting you on like he did from the crowd anyways and you can think of him being there." Harper told her.

"You're right, come on guys let's take this contest out!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Right!" they exclaimed and ran towards Cannilave for the next contest and the future ones to come.

"Please don't cry one tear for me

I'm not afraid of what I have to say

This is my one and only voice

So listen close it's only for today

I just saw Haley's comet she waved

Said "Why are you always running in place?"

Even the man in the moon disappeared

Somewhere in the stratosphere

Tell my mother, tell my father I done the best I can

To make them realize this is my life I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying

Sometimes goodbye is a second chance"

-Shine Down

"Second Chance"

Author's Final Commentary

Hello everyone! Well, that is the end of the main story, I will be doing a bonus chapter with this one and that's about it! I hope you guys enjoyed this one. And the question about a sequel is that I will be doing one but I will be working on other fics before I do it, which will give me time to come up with the story for the second one! In the meantime, enjoy my other fics and my newest one "Soul Eater: Vampire Chronicles" See ya!

Oh by the way, the lyrics I put, I don't own them, I put these in here cuz it kind of fit with the end. So see ya!


End file.
